The Luthor Dynasty
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: The powerful Luthor family comes to Smallville and the adventure begins. Lillian and Lionel are happily married with children: Lex, Lucas and Tess. / What would happen in Smallville if the Luthors weren't evil?/ lexana, lucas&chloe, tollie plus surprise
1. Chapter 1

Description: The powerful Luthor family comes to Smallville and the adventure begins. Lillian and Lionel are happily married with children: Lex, Lucas and Tess. / What would happen in Smallville if the Luthors weren't evil? / Lexana/ Chloe&Lucas / Tollie for now, later a surprise

**A/N **Lana, Clark, Chloe and the rest just turned 18!

* * *

**Part 1**

"This is so lame!" complained Lucas while looking through the tinted windows of the limo.

There was nothing out there worth admiring, all that was visible from both sides of the car were corn fields.

"Why do we have to stay in such a hole?"

"Lucas Luthor, stop complaining right now!" Lillian scolded him immediately. "We all agreed that this would be good for the family. You know that we had a very bad year and a week ago we barely knew each other. We cannot let this happen again, this family is strong, it shall never fall apart."

It was true. As united the Luthors always were something bad had been happing to them for a year now. Lionel had been working too much, leaving his wife completely alone and bored at home, which resulted in many quarrels. Lex had suddenly turned from a good man into a partying animal and his younger brother, Lucas, had soon followed his example. Add to that Tess had had an affair with Lex's old bully from high school, Oliver Queen, who'd eventually cheated on her. That one had ended in public humiliation as Tess had caused a scene on the street right before a very important LuthorCorp charity ball. Of course, everything had ended up in the news. Even in the Daily Planet gossip column.

It was just one drop too many and Lillian had decided to talk seriously to her husband. She'd threatened to leave him if something wouldn't be done. Lionel had always loved his wife very much and he couldn't imagine a life without her. He, then, had proposed that the family should take a longer vacation and move to their castle in Smallville. He could manage the LuthorCorp from there and the distance would make it easier for him to slow down and spend more time with his family. Lillian had agreed, it'd seemed like a good idea, especially when Lex and Lucas wouldn't have any clubs there to go and maybe they would find some real friends as it was impossible among rich people. The only issue was that the last time they'd visited Smallville Lex had been caught in the meteor shower and lost all his hair. It'd been a tragedy, but in the same time Lillian had been kind of relieved that his asthma disappeared. Before the shower her child had been suffering so badly that it'd been breaking her heart and no money in the world could make it better. After that first trip to Smallville Lex hadn't been sick even once. Now, when he got older he actually looked very handsome without hair and his parents weren't sure if he would be taken seriously by all his business associates while having curly red hair.

Maybe it was all for the best.

"So why can't we put our family back together in Barbados or something?" Lucas prompted, still angry and bored. "Mum, this is just crazy! Look at this town? Are you out of your…"

"Lucas, you will not speak to your mother that way!" he heard Lionel's menacing voice and stopped immediately.

"Sorry, mother," he blurted out.

Lex chuckled quietly, but remained silent.

"Bro, you should stick with me on that," Lucas turned to him. "A little help, please?"

"Lucas, you should know better than try to change our parents' minds," Lex said calmly. "Look at the bright side. It can be interesting."

"Interesting my ass…"

"Lucas!" Lionel growled again.

"Oh, ok! I'm shutting up! I just don't know what I'll be doing here!"

"I'm sure there will be plenty of young women for you to pick on," Lex said.

"No, don't you two even think of seducing anybody," Lillian spoke to them seriously. "I do not want to see any broken heart. I was sick of all those women that kept coming to our penthouse."

"Well, the security never let them in, so what's the problem?" Lucas shrugged.

"The problem is, my sons, that you two hurt them! I would never like to see you two hurt, but maybe if somebody would just break your hearts one day it would do you some good."

"I'll be working. Maybe I'll even study those meteor rocks. After all, they had a huge influence on my life," Lex voiced his thoughts of what to do in Smallville while ignoring his mother remark.

"Yeah, right," Lucas snorted, "you meant a good one. You always get the best women because they're attracted to your baldy head! They say it's sexy."

"Maybe you should shave yours, then," Lex teased his brother and made Lillian laugh.

"Have you seen the shape of mine?" Lucas answered back. "Exactly! There's no way I could pull that off!"

"I think, boys," Lillian started, "that it's high time to find some special girl and settle down. Lex, you're twenty six and you, Lucas, twenty four. When me and your dad were at that age…"

"The times are different now, mum," Lucas cut in.

"Mum, it's easy to say, but what do you mean special? I've never met anyone who would make an impression on me," Lex said.

"Me neither," Lucas agreed.

"Oh, trust me," Lionel spoke, "when you meet the one, you know. It's like something blinded you, so you would just see that one person. There's no one more beautiful and special than she is. Of course, others may tell you different, but you will always know better. In your heart. And you want nothing more but to spend the rest of your life with her. Your previous life, all that promiscuity, it all seems meaningless and you start to think what you've been doing so long without that one girl."

When Lionel finished, Lex was looking at his face closely.

"Is that what happened with you and mum?" he asked.

"Precisely," the answer came. "It was like love at first sight. And it lasts till now. That is the prove you need to believe it can. It is true."

Lillian watched Lionel with admiration for a moment, but then her eyes shifted to Tess, who was just staring blindly through the window. Lillian didn't know how to help her daughter. Ironically, when Lex and Lucas were the one that should have their hearts broken to make them realize what love meant, it'd happened to Tess. Tess, who always loved dearly and never used anybody. It pained Lillian seeing her in such a despair and the worst part was that the mother knew that her daughter still loved the bastard.

"We're here," Lionel said an the driver soon stopped the car.

They slowly got out of it to stand together at the drive yard and take a look at the castle.

"It's beautiful," Lillian said, clearly very impressed.

"Yes, it is," her husband told her and put an arm around her, "just like it was when we were here the last time."

"I forgot how big it was," his wife admitted.

"And I don't remember it at all." Lucas shrugged. "Where's my room?"

"Wherever you want, son, just stay away from the master bedroom," Lionel answered.

"Lex?" Lillian came closer to her eldest. "Lex, are you alright?"

"Yes, mum. You don't have to worry about me, really. I put what happened behind me a long time ago and as you keep telling me, it was tragic and it hurt me, but it gave me something valuable in return as well."

"I'm glad you feel that way, my son."

* * *

Lex got out as soon as he could. He'd picked a room just for the sake of the staff that had to bring his stuff there and then he'd driven off in his Porsche.

He didn't feel like staying. He didn't feel like watching his parents settling in and sending all that loving gazes to each other. And he certainly didn't feel like catching them kissing in various part of the house like they couldn't just get to their bedroom.

He shook his head.

Lucas was right, it would be hard.

And there was practically no entertainment in that town. At least not the kind Lex would appreciate.

He had to admit to himself that even though he kept living his usual life style with parties, drinking and women, he felt empty inside. He felt like he was dead. Sometimes he envied his sister that seemed so happy and full of some mysterious inner light… correction, he reminded himself. That bastard had broken Tess's heart just like Lex had told her he would. But still… that brief moments of happiness she'd been having…

Lex shook his head. Maybe some people just weren't meant to be loved and to love in return. Maybe some people were just meant to be alone.

He needed to find Smallville stables and then his mood would certainly improve. He loved riding horses and that was his only relaxation. When he rode his old one, that should already be transported form a rancho in Montana, he forgot about his problems and dilemmas. He was free to do anything he wanted. Without any Luthor stigma attached to him.

That was when he woke up from his reverie.

He just lost control of the car. There must've been something on the road that hadn't noticed before, because he'd been thinking too much and now…

Lex's heart stilled and his body froze.

There was a boy on the bridge.

Just on the spot that Lex's Porsche would soon crash into.

They would both be dead.

His life would be for nothing.

Just _meaningless._

He had done nothing.

_Nothing._

He never loved anybody but his parents and siblings.

He never did anything good.

He just kept hurting people…

And now he would die with that knowledge.

He would die hurting one more person in the process. An innocent man he didn't even know.

* * *

He didn't know how it happened that he was alive.

What more, he didn't know how it happened that the man he'd been so sure he'd ran over had been completely alright and then… saved his own life!

Lex felt like a new born man. Like a changed one.

He walked into the mansion on wobbly feet. A cut on his cheek. Madness in his eyes.

"Oh my god! Lex! What happened?!" he heard his mother's terrified scream. "Lionel!" she called his dad and got to Lex. "Lex, what happened?" she repeated.

Lex just stood there in the long and dark hallway, staring at the distance.

"Lex!" That was his father and he just slapped him in the face.

The slap woke Lex up.

"I drove my Porsche off the bridge," he just said like it was nothing important.

"You did _what_?!" Lillian was now paler than he was himself. "Why didn't you call?!"

"It's ok, mum," Lex said, finally looking Lillian in the eye. "I had it under control."

"Alexander Luthor, if you _did _have it under your control you wouldn't have driven that Porsche off that bridge!" Lionel growled.

"First day and you're already pulling out something like that, bro, hah?" Lucas laughed, but stopped immediately on seeing the look on his mother's face. "Sorry," he said.

"Tell us _everything, _my son, _now,_" Lionel demanded.

So Lex did.

He did tell them about the Kents' boy that saved his life.

"I heard he's just graduated from high school and he's going to MetU on the fall," Lex explained. "I have to thank him. I think I will send him a truck…"

* * *

In the afternoon, finally, Lex was able to reach the Smallville stables.

He needed some peacefulness and relaxation now even more than before.

He still couldn't believe he was alive.

He knew one thing: he would not screw his second chance at life. He would be a better person. A man his parents always wanted him to become. A man that would make them proud.

He stepped into the stables and noticed that the conditions weren't the best and the wood they were build from was old as well.

No problem, he was a Luthor, he could quickly have it all mended.

He made another few steps in search for a box that he was told his own horse will be waiting in.

Or maybe he could build new stables near the mansion, so it would be close enough? Of course, he would not charge anything extra from the Smallville's inhabitants. He could do something good for them.

He heard some rustling and realized he wasn't in there alone.

He turned to the right box, only to be stunned for the second time that day.

It was a girl or more likely, a young woman. She was just giving her horse some grass.

Lex could just stand there like an idiot, staring.

She was beyond beautiful. She was like an angel.

Her body lean, her hair long and brown.

And then she turned to him as she sensed somebody watching her and Lex saw her eyes.

He got lost in the depths of them and didn't even remember who he was.

Her face so perfect. There was so much light and freshness in her.

"May I help you?" she finally spoke and frowned. "Are you alright?" she asked when she took a closer look at him. "You look a little… pale."

"Yeah…. Yes… I mean, yes, I am alright," he mumbled.

He'd never acted so stupid before and now was ashamed of himself.

"So, what are you doing here?" she prompted, walked out of the box and stood right by his side.

That only made him more captivated.

She was even more beautiful than form the distance.

"I am…" he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I'm having what you call a rough day. I just moved to Smallville today with my family and already got myself into an accident."

"Are you alright?" she asked with care in her voice that simply melted his heart. He was a stranger to her and yet, she did care.

"Yes, I am now," he said and wasn't sure if he meant he'd gotten better already or that she'd made it better. "I'm Lex Luthor," he finally introduced himself and reached his hand to her.

"Lana Lang," she told him her name and shook his hand.

He could swear her touch burnt him.

"Are you… forgive me for prying, but… are you _the _Luthor?"

"Yes, the same." He smiled to her. "My family owns the mansion up hill."

"Yes, it's beautiful. I always wondered if it's just as wonderful on the inside."

"Say no more and I'll show you around," he told her.

She laughed.

God, she had a gorgeous laugh, Lex thought.

"Don't you think it's a little bit too early for that? We're practically strangers."

"So let's get to know each other. What do you do?"

"Oh, I just graduated from high school. I'm going to study astronomy on the fall."

"Astronomy, hah?"

"I'm interested in meteors. They affected my life."

"Then we have something in common," he said.

"Really?" she eyed him with interest.

"Yes. They made me this way," he said and ran his hand through his bald head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But if it makes you feel any better you look good that way," she told him.

She thought he was handsome while bald! Something jumped in his stomach.

"I got used to it. What happened to you?" he asked and immediately saw her expression saddening. He scolded himself quietly. That question was a mistake, he should've known better! But how could he?

"Oh, it's… my parents died that day. I saw it happen."

"I am so, so sorry," he told her honestly.

"It's ok. It's been so long that I guess I've learnt how to live without them. I have an aunt that takes care of me or… she did, because I want to be more independent now. I own the small coffee shop in the town."

"Really?" he got interested.

"Yes, it's called the Talon. It used to be a movie theater that belonged to my parents. My aunt gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. I made a coffee shop out of it and I've been running it ever since."

"Impressive. I have to go for a coffee there very soon."

Suddenly, the town didn't seem so lame anymore as Lucas would say. Lex was happy his parents had decided to move here.

"So, is it yours?" he asked while looking at her horse.

"Yes," she said.

"Beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Do you have… ehm… a riding buddy?" he hesitated before he asked, but he decided that he would go for it. He lived only once.

"No, actually, I don't. My friends aren't exactly into horses."

"I don't understand how they're not, but I'm at your service whenever you need me."

"Thanks. It will be nice to have somebody to talk to while riding. It's been kind of lonely."

He understood her perfectly.

And he also understood his father now. Yeah, it felt just like he'd described earlier in the car. At first sight.

* * *

"You won't believe what happened!" Lex strode into the main living room. "I met a girl!"

"Really?" his mother raised her eyebrows. "Do tell!"

"Wait, son…" Lionel said. "I'm glad that you took my advice to heart, but don't you think it's a little too ear…"

"No, dad, it was just like you described!"

"Hey, Romeo?" Lucas stuck his head into the open door. "Somebody's waiting for you in your study. Some guy. He says it's important."

"What's his name?" Lex asked.

"Clive… Cliff…?"

"Clark?"

"Maybe Clark."

Lex rolled his eyes at his brother and went to his study.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Clark," Lex welcomed his new friend when he finally got to the study. "Nice to see you again. Have you received my gift already?"

"Yes, Lex, that's why I'm here. Thank you, but I can't except this," Clark said and raised his hand with a key in it. He seemed to be a little intimidated by the splendor of the castle.

"So, thank you, but no thank you?" Lex asked and came closer. "Why? It was a gift. You saved my life. It's at least I can do."

"It's because of my dad. He doesn't approve. If you want to thank me, ask me to dinner or something, but don't send me those big presents."

Lex chuckled.

"Your dad seems very strict."

"Actually, he's amazing," Clark said with proud in his voice.

"I see… maybe our parents should meet, then. I look up to mine father as well. Hopefully, some day I will be more like him."

"That's sound great, Lex. I actually kind of admire your family. Although, you're… ehmm…"

"Disgustingly rich? Extremely powerful?" Lex suggested with another chuckle.

"Yeah, something like that. How do you manage to be so close?"

"Years of my mother's hard work," the answer came. "Don't be so surprised. My father loves us all, but he has issues. You see, he likes to work. Sometimes he loses perspective, but my mother is always there to bring him back to Earth. To make him realize what a family truly means."

"So, that is why you all came here? To Smallville?"

"Yes, you're very insightful, Clark."

"Actually, my friend, Chloe, is and I learnt a lot from her. She was the editor of the school paper, the Torch. Now she got an internship at the Daily Planet. She always dreamt of working there."

"Nice to know that sometimes dreams actually come true," Lex said with a smile. "So, Clark, you were born here? I Smallville?"

"Oh, no… I mean… I was adopted when I was nine."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it worked out for the best for you, didn't it? You seem to love your parents very much."

"Yes, it did. Listen, I have to run, I promised some friends I would meet them at the Talon."

"The Talon?" Lex's curiosity was picked immediately.

"Yes. You've been there already?" Clark also got interested.

"No, but somebody recommended it to me and I guess I should check it out."

"You're free to join us anytime!" Clark said and patted his arm.

Lex wasn't used to such habits, but didn't even frown.

"See you, there."

"See you."

He stuck his hand to his pockets and watched Clark leaving.

* * *

"So, how's your new friend?" Lillian asked when Lex stepped back into the main room.

"Actually… he came back to return the truck I sent him," he said with a scowl.

"I'm not surprised," Lillian said.

"Really?" Lex raised his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"Oh, Lex, Lex… you have a lot to learn." His mother smiled to him. "People who aren't rich like us tend to be very proud. The Kents would never accept such expensive gifts like cars."

"But Clark saved my life!"

"I know that, honey, but it doesn't mean you have to reward him with a grandeur but empty gesture."

"It wasn't empty…"

Lex could hear Lucas laughing in the corner, but preferred to ignore him.

"You know they would appreciate it more if you just asked the whole family to dinner Saturday night. They will feel more valued when we give them some of our time."

"That's what Clark's father said."

"And he was right."

"God, why do you always have to know what to do?" Lex got frustrated.

"Because I am your mother and you might be twenty six, my boy, but life was always easy on you. You have to learn how to interact with people that have less than we do. I think coming here was a great decision."

"Yeah…" Lex said, but with no real feeling. "Where's dad?" He looked around.

"He's in his office, upstairs," Lillian said and as she saw the look on Lex's face, she added, "I let him. He's allowed to work couple of hours during the day."

"You know I can do that for him, right? I have half the shares at LuthorCorp."

"He doesn't need you right now."

"Ok, then I'll go to the Talon."

"What is that?" Lucas got curious.

"A coffee shop," was all he heard in answer.

"A coffee shop? Since when do you prefer coffee over…" he stopped when he saw the scowl on his mother face and suddenly decided that going out would be better than staying at home and doing nothing. "Wait for me!"

* * *

When Lex and Lucas finally found the famous Talon, there were already lots of people in there.

"So, where are the friends of yours?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"Give me a second… and stop with that attitude, Lucas. I think you and Clark will get along."

Lucas just shrugged.

Lex finally noticed Clark sitting in one of the secluded booths with some pretty blond girl.

"This way," he told his brother and led him.

"Oh, hi, Lex! You've made it!" Clark beamed at him. "Meet my friend I told you about, Chloe Sullivan."

"Nice to meet you, Chloe." Lex smiled to her and shook her hand, then he turned to his brother. "This is my brother, Lucas."

When they all exchanged handshakes and smiles they finally sat down. Luckily, there was enough room in the booth.

"So, Chloe, whatcha doin'?" Lucas asked immediately.

Oh no, Lex thought, because he knew that look. Lucas's intention was clear. He was going to hit on her, so Lex discreetly kicked his brother's foot under the table.

"I just finished Smallville high and I'm going to college to…"

Lex didn't listen. He finally spotted _her_.

Lana. By the counter.

She was just talking with a girl that was waitressing.

"So…" Lex had to clear his throat and take his attention away from Lana for a moment, because he felt uncomfortably hot. And he couldn't get hot, not to even mention turned on by watching her. He might win her out eventually if he tired, but he was sure he would freak her out for life if he just threw himself at her and took her.

No, no taking. No stripping off all that…

"So, you two are together?" he blurted out, trying to focus on Clark and Chloe.

"We?" Chloe pointed herself and Clark. "Oh, no! Forget it! Clark's had his eyes on Lana Lang since the whole town can remember."

One idle question. One straight forward answer. And everything in Lex's stomach twisted and turned upside down.

Clark and Lana? Were they…

"So…" he repeated again, silently cursing himself for repeating all that "so" so many times. It was completely un-Luthor like, "are you two…?" His heart was pounding widely, he was overly hot and he might be sick if…

It wasn't that he cared that Lana was with somebody, because he was sure he could easily win her over. After all, no one had resisted the charm of seductive Lex Luthor ever before. But he'd just met Clark and hoped to be his friend, and that complicated things.

"No," Clark answered sadly. "I mean… we were… kind of… long time ago… but…"

"It didn't work out," Chloe helped him out and patted his back. "But Clark still has hope."

"Uhm…" Lex murmured, what earned him a weird look from his brother.

Lucas would soon sniff it all out. All Lex had to do was to wait for him to connect the dots.

"I finally brought that coffee…" he heard a voice. _Her _voice.

She was standing right beside him, holding a tray full of cups.

"Lex," she said and smiled brightly as she saw him. "Nice to see you again."

He could just melt in that eyes. In that smile.

He could kneel on one knee right this moment and…

God, he was clearly going mad. Maybe the accident had screwed up his head.

"Nice to see you so fast, too," he answered, doing his best not to show how hot he was, how much of an effect she had on him. "Let me help you with this," he proposed immediately and took the heavy tray from her. Clark didn't think of that, he realized with satisfaction. And if they didn't get back together it meant Lana was unwilling, so all Lex had to do to have her and his friendship with Clark at the same time was to just make Clark realize he should move on. Maybe Clark could divert his attention towards Chloe?

As Lex was helping Lana he heard a muffled chuckle coming from his brother's mouth. So Lucas was fast after all…

"You know each other?" Clark asked with rather squeaky voice and gaped at them with surprise.

"Yes," Lana answered as she watched Lex giving out the coffees. "We met today at the stables. Lex is a horses' lover. Can you believe it? I might actually have a friend to ride with."

Lex felt the sudden urge to tell her how he was imagining them riding together and it didn't involve any horses, but he figured it would be better to keep his mouth shut.

"I see…" Clark just said in a weird voice.

"Just give me this. And thank you," Lana said when Lex just stood there with an empty tray.

"No, I got this. You sit. I'll go take it back and I'll order something for myself. Lucas, do you want something?"

"Whatever you're having, bro. By the way, I'm Lucas, Lex's younger brother," Lucas introduced himself.

"Lana."

Lex came back as quickly as possible, carrying two hot cups.

* * *

"You're gonna spill it?" Lucas prodded Lex when they were back in the car.

"What?" Lex asked, still looking at the road ahead of him. The last thing he wanted was to cause two accidents one day. A very long day, as it seemed.

"That Lana! She's the one you were gonna tell us about before I told you Clark came, isn't she?"

Lex shrugged.

"I know she is! I've never before in my life seen you acting like a total fool and sap!"

"I did not act that way!" Lex growled at him.

"Oh, yeah, you did! They might not notice, but I know you my whole life, bro! You're totally into her! And you weren't joking! It _is_ the first time you're so crazy about a girl!"

"Well, it seemed simple before, but got complicated now."

"What? Because of Clark?!" Lucas gaped at Lex. "Bro! You're not honestly telling me that you're giving up because of some guy who barely finished high school and can't even drink yet!"

"Lana just finished high school as well," Lex answered.

"Yeah, but chicks mature faster than guys. It's a scientific fact!"

"Who would think you pay attention to science," Lex mocked him.

"I did finish college, you know."

"Only because our father gave you an ultimatum. If you hadn't gone to college you wouldn't have gotten any shares at the LuthorCorp."

"I still have none," Lucas sighed.

"It's only because now you have to earn it. Work harder and you'll see. You'll get there."

"Whatever… coming back to Lana… Lex, just fucking go for it, ok? Forget about Clark. You would really give up something that could be what mum and dad have for a bromance?"

"I hate that new words. Is it even in a dictionary?" Lex asked, frustrated.

Lucas just shook his head.

"Mark my words, bro. Go for her."

"It's what I always intended to do. I'll just be more subtle about it."

"What do you think about that Chloe chic? She's hot, right?"

"Yes, she also works for the Daily Planet, so I'm pretty sure she knows your every single flop with your past girlfriends."

"Lana could just google you and she would know all about your life, too."

Lex rolled his eyes.

* * *

Just as Lillian had suggested Lex had invited Clark and his parents to dinner on Saturday night. He'd been tempted to ask Lana out, take her to Metropolis when he'd met her on Friday afternoon in the stables for the ride, but figured it'd been too early for such blatant move. He had to earn her friendship first, maybe form time to time he would idly touch her, show her he wasn't indifferent to her, but nothing too obvious. Before she realized she would start to fall for him. And then it would be too late to back out.

On Saturday night, during dinner, Lex was barely paying any attention to what was going on by the table. He kept eating and drinking wine, but his thoughts were miles away. At least Clark wasn't trying anything with Lana since he was here, sitting just across from him.

"So, Lex, you never told us who is that girl you met," Lillian finally said.

Lex almost chocked on his wine.

There was no way he was going to tell them all about Lana when Clark was there with his parents that certainly knew his son's infatuation with her.

Lex could feel Lucas smirking to himself.

"I didn't, because I decided it would be better if I don't say anything before I'm sure I have a chance with her. I wouldn't like to embarrass myself," he thought he played it right. His parents wouldn't push as he knew them.

"Son, son," Lionel spoke, "what's with that attitude? You're a Luthor. Have you ever not gotten what you wanted?"

"No, dad, but…"

"Don't you dare saying that you might not have a chance, then! You have no idea how long I'd been running after your mother before I'd gotten her. That was the biggest humiliation of my life!"

"But it paid off," Lillian smiled to her husband and reached for his hand.

"Of course, I never regretted a moment. And I never made such a fool of myself again, but when I fell in love it was for life."

"Exactly," Lillian smiled affectionately at him. "Besides, Lex, I can't imagine a girl that wouldn't want you."

"It's amazing how close you all are," Martha said. "I always say the same thing to my son. Who wouldn't want you, honey?" She glanced in Clark's direction.

Lex really wanted the dinner to end, because if Clark or his parents said one word about Lana…

"Yes, thank you, Martha," Lillian said. "We try very hard. And believe me, it is _hard_. It's like the more money you have the more difficult it is to maintain normal relations in the family."

"I heard you also have a daughter," Jonathan cut in. "If I may, of course…"

"It's alright." Lillian sent him a sad smile. "She's been through a lot, so we're giving her some space for now."

"I understand," Martha said. "A broken heart is a terrible thing."

Lex was silently praying that she wouldn't start talking about her son's broken heart…

Then he sighed with relief when she actually didn't.

"Lex, dear, would you mind checking on Tess? I'm worried about her. I had dinner sent for her earlier."

"Sure, mum." Lex excused himself and got up.

He was very glad his mother asked him. All he wanted was that night to end.

As he walked up the stairs and finally reached the east wing of the mansion – Tess had chosen a room far away from everybody else – he heard some disturbing noises.

Was she… screaming?

He ran straight to her bedroom, convinced that somebody was hurting her and pushed the door open only to…

"Oh, god, yes!... Oh my god! LEX! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BURGING IN LIKE THAT?!"

Before he managed to turn around he already saw too much.

Tess was in bed, underneath some guy. His bare and well shaped ass in the air. They were clearly fucking.

On him entering the room the guy swept the sheet on them, but remained inside of her.

Then Lex realized who that guy was and he forgot all about invading his sister privacy.

"What the fuck are YOU DOING? Are you off your fucking mind?!" He really wanted to hit something. Hard. He wanted to hurt Oliver Queen. He wanted to damage that beautiful shaped body of his. He wanted to maim him permanently. Maybe he could chop off his balls and feed him with them? "What are you doing with the guy that cheated on you?!"

Lex's clenched his fists as not to get over there right away and hit Oliver. His knuckles were getting white.

"Lex! Get the fuck out of my room! I'm all naked! GET OUT!"

So Lex did.

Pissed like hell.

He walked downstairs, feelings like a time bomb.

When he got to his study, where he could be alone, he hit the wall and soon, was wincing with pain.

"Bro, what the fuck? Are you feeling alright?" he heard Lucas's voice from behind him and for the first time he was glad for his brother's intrusion.

"Lucas, we have a problem," he just said. "And I'm not sure if mum should know…"

**A/B **I don't know about you, but I just love writing about Lex having a family, an annoying brother and sister that he feels protective of. There's so many possibilities!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Thank you all for such amazing response to this story! I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

**Response to anon review: **Well, Lex didn't admire Oliver's ass. It was just a narrative fact: P

* * *

**Part 3**

"What is it?" Lucas asked seriously. He loved to joke and was doing it whenever he could, but he also could sense when his brother was really bothered about something.

"I just…" Lex stopped and clenched his fists again.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? Is it because of all that farce back by the table? Maybe you should just be honest, bro?"

"No, it's not that, but believe me, I wish it was… Oliver's here."

"What?!" Lucas raised his voice immediately. He was the middle child, so he was also feeling very protective of Tess as an older brother of hers. "What this little shit is doing here?!"

"Actually, I'm under the impression that Tess invited him."

"She did WHAT?!" Lucas was just as angry as Lex was now.

"Yeah, I walked in on them when… you know…"

"I will kill that…" Lucas murmured under his breath and was just about to leave the room when Lex's hand clenched over his arm like a steel vice.

"Lucas, wait, just think about it. We can't cause a scene. The Kents are still here. Besides, I don't think we should tell mum. At least not now. She's been worried sick about Tess."

"_I am _worried sick about Tess!" All jokes and easy going attitude was over for the time being. Lucas was a serious as he could get. And Lex had the chance to see him that way very rarely.

"Me, too, Lucas. Me, too."

"What should we do about it?"

"I have no idea. I know that the more we will push the more stubborn Tess will be and she will never free herself of that scumbag."

Lucas shook his head helplessly.

"Maybe we could tell dad?" he suggested. "Dad would probably have that motherfucker killed."

"Lucas, don't be overdramatic."

"I am not! Don't pretend you don't see that mum is the only one who keeps dad's temper at bay. I bet he's capable of murder and I'm sure that without her… he would've been lost."

"Maybe…" Lex sighed heavily and ran his hand over his bald head. "Maybe we should wait a little."

"You think it may be just breakup sex?" Lucas asked.

"I doubt it since there was no actual breakup, unless you count our little sister's broken heart or the fight she threw Oliver on the streets of Metropolis."

"Fuck! Just fuck!" Lucas cursed, looking like he wanted to hit something very hard.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Lex asked on the phone. "That is, indeed, interesting… ok, send me the wreckage." He hung up. He was thinking hard. It seemed impossible, but yet, it had happened. _How_?

Then, he finally noticed Lucas standing in the door.

Again, he came in without knocking like he owned the place.

"What if I were here with a girl?" Lex asked in exasperated voice.

"Oh, bro," Lucas sighed, "don't you know? I can sniff sex from a mile! Don't worry I wouldn't barge in on you banging Lana."

"Lucas!" Lex raised his voice, angry with him.

All his feelings, all those growing mysteries and on top of that his stupid sister… it would send anybody up the wall. And now his brother insulted the woman Lex was falling for. "You didn't sniff sex yesterday, did you?" he came up with a snide response. "Just when it would be the most useful. You didn't notice Oliver sneaking in as well."

"Speaking of witch… I asked Tess to join us here. Maybe we can talk some sense into her."

"I doubt that, but we can always try. In the meantime, there's actually something I want to show you," Lex said and gestured his brother, so he would come closer.

"You see, bro? I knew you needed me!"

"Look at this." Lex played some simulation on his laptop.

"Wait a minute…" Lucas got interested, "isn't that…?"

"Yes," Lex confirmed while watching it for the hundredth time that day. "It's a simulation based on all the facts gathered from my accident. The state of the car when being taken out of the water, the broken rail, speed I was driving with… I should've been dead, Lucas. And Clark should've been dead as well. There's no way I didn't hit him."

"But you obviously didn't." Lucas scratched his head.

"That is what I don't understand. According to this I must've hit him full on."

"Is there a chance of a mistake?"

"No, my specialists checked everything four times."

"Interesting…" murmured Lucas while keep watching the simulation played in loop.

"I _need _to understand it," Lex said.

"You know what you need to do right now?" asked Lucas while closing Lex's laptop. "You need to let it go for a while, because our genius sister will be here any moment and then you should go meet Lana. Sitting here and pondering over your miraculous saving will do you no good. Clearly, the angels wanted you alive. Accept it. Don't try to prove you should've been dead! That is just sick, bro!"

Before Lex managed to come up with the right response to get back at his brother, they heard Tess's voice, "what is sick?" she asked while standing in the door.

"Apparently, none of you knows the basic cultural gesture of knocking on the door," Lex admonished and stood up.

"What is sick is that you keep sleeping with that blondie dick," Lucas blurted out.

"Lucas!" Lex scolded him harshly. "This is a delicate matter."

"No, it's rather hard," Tess said, what clearly meant to have a double meaning, and folded her arms on her chest. "What I do in my own time is my business. _My life is my business. _So back off!"

"We're just trying to be protective here!" Lucas disagreed.

"I don't need your fucking protection! I'm a grown up!"

"A grown up doesn't jump back to bed with a guy that cheated on her and publicly humiliated her."

"Tess," Lex cut in, in much calmer than his brother, voice. "We're just worried, What are you doing with that guy? Didn't he break your heart?"

"It's nothing serious. We're just having some fun! My life. My business," she finished and just stormed off.

"So much for talking…" Lucas sighed. "And despite what she says… it will be serious again sooner or later."

* * *

Lex needed to find a way to get to his sister, but for now, he had to let it go. Talking wouldn't do much good anymore. He hoped she would come to her reason soon, because otherwise, he would have no choice than talk to their parents. Yes, Tess was an adult, but despite her being a twenty year old, she sometimes acted like a fifteen year old. Lex believed it had a lot to do with the fact that when his father had finally gotten a girl, he'd begun spoiling her. Not that he didn't want his sons, but a daughter was much more appreciated that the third boy in a row.

Now, Lex had to forget about Tess and talk to Clark. He'd asked him earlier to come to the mansion, because he wanted to show him something.

"Lex?" he heard Clark's unsure voice coming from the door. "What is it? They told me to come down here, but…"

"It's ok, Clark," Lex called to him. "Come on in!"

He was waiting for him in the basement, in a room that wasn't used and therefore, had been empty before Lex put his crashed Porsche in it.

"What is it?" Clark asked when he finally caught up with Lex and saw the piece of junk on the floor.

"It's what's left from my Porsche."

"Why didn't you get rid of it?"

"Because Clark…" Lex started, "my people told me that there was no way we could've both walked out from that."

"We're both here, Lex," Clark said, his tone a little patronizing, what sounded weird while coming from him and Lex could've sworn Clark was hiding something from him.

"Clark, tell me all you can remember. Tell me what really happened," Lex pushed.

"Lex, I've already done that! I saw you going under the water, I dived it and saved you. End of story!"

"Really?" Lex raised his eyebrows. "Then how will you explain this?" He pointed the bent roof of the car. "There's no way a crash could rip off a roof like that, not to mention so even."

"Lex, I saved your life! I told you everything! Why won't you just let it go?!" Clark got angry with him.

Lex, yet, remained unyielding and completely calm.

"I let myself do some research. It turns out, Clark, that for the last four years you've saved an awful amount of people here, in Smallville. Do you have some kind of messiah complex I don't know about?" he asked and actually smiled to defuse the situation.

"When I see someone in need, I just like to help. I didn't know it was a crime," Clark answered back. "Or a reason for an interrogation."

"There is no interrogation, Clark," Lex assured him. "I just want to know the truth."

"What truth? There's nothing else, Lex!"

"There is. I live when I should've died."

* * *

"Why are you so worked up today?" Lana asked Lex when they stopped to take some rest.

They tied their horses to a tree and then picked another one, huge enough, so they could sit under it comfortably.

"My family had been through a lot before we came here and it seems like it didn't end yet."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lana suggested.

They were sitting so close, their arms almost touching. Lex found himself both exhilarated by their closeness and much calmer. Like she was the only person that could soothe him, make him forget about all the worries and unresolved puzzles in his head.

"I'm not sure…" he hesitated. He didn't want her to think low of him. He wanted her to genuinely like him. Maybe someday even feel something more for him.

"Lex, you keep forgetting that we do have papers and the internet here, so unfortunately, I do know about those problems. Is your sister feeling alright?" she asked.

He didn't know how she was doing it, but she seemed to always know what was on his mind.

"Actually, no. She's seeing that guy again," he said and involuntary clenched his fists for.

"You must really hate him," Lana noticed his reaction.

"Our history runs much deeper that you would think."

"It's ok, Lex," she said and touched his arm. "You don't have to tell me."

He looked at her, feeling the warm in the place she put her hand on. Suddenly, he knew he could tell her everything without being judged. Like she was his salvation.

So he told her.

"I met Oliver in private school I was attending to. He was that popular handsome blond when I was a bald freak…"

"Lex," Lana interrupted him while clearly touched by his choice of words.

"It's true. There's no sense in denying it. He was bullying me. I was the smartest, best student. My mum always kept telling me that there was one thing I could have while not having any friends, one thing that would make me better than all of that boys, one thing no one would ever take away from me and it was knowledge. So, I'd been learning. I kind of actually loved it. They didn't like me, but all the teachers did. And, someday, finally, I met a boy. His name was Duncan. He liked me for who I was. I was a huge fan of Warrior Angel comics back there, so we were always reading it together. One day I saw Oliver stealing the answer key to the test we were about to have… I… I told him that I would report him, but he suggested that he would stop bullying me instead and maybe, from time to time pretend to actually be me friend, so I could be popular as he was. I agreed. I was stupid. I was sick of being teased… Duncan hated what I'd agreed to and we had a huge faith and…" Lex stopped for a moment as he realized he'd never intended to go that far. He'd never intended to tell Lana _the whole _story. At least not now.

But there was something in her, in her eyes. He knew he could trust her. He knew that she would not judge him. She would be his friend and she would never tell his secret to anyone else.

"We got into a fight. Duncan started it with Oliver and I just stood there… didn't help him… Next thing I knew was Duncan looking at me with that eyes… they were… he hated me. I knew I lost his friendship. I knew I sold myself, so I could be popular. I sold my friend. I didn't help him. I didn't stand by his side when I should've had. And then…" Lex closed his eyes for a moment and then when he opened it, he looked ahead, but didn't really see the meadow they're were in. "He was angry, hurt… he stared moving back, away from me, away from Oliver and his buddies and… he… he walked on the street and there… there was this car…" Lex didn't finished.

"I am so, so sorry, Lex," he heard Lana's soft whisper and then, to his astonishment, he felt her putting her arms around him and hugging him. "But it wasn't your fault. You were a kid. Kids fight. Make mistakes."

"But if I'd done something… anything different… he would've been still alive," Lex murmured to her ear and didn't even realize he was shaking a little. Didn't realize she was the first person he really told the story to. His parents knew, his brother and sister knew as well, but Lex had never actually talked to them about it like he talked to Lana.

He put her arms around her as well, grateful for the closeness. Any closeness to her was a blessing to him.

He was falling for her, he knew it. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He didn't even want to. She seemed so perfect for him.

They let go of each other.

"So, I understand that Oliver hasn't changed a bit," Lana said carefully.

"Of course not, he's gotten worse. Typical billionaire playboy. He thinks he can do anything without consequences."

"I'm sorry for Tess."

"And she just let him in! I tried to talk to her this morning. Even Lucas did! Lucas very rarely acts seriously, but when it comes to our little sister…"

"She must be a very lucky girl to have such amazing brothers," Lana noticed.

"So what?" Lex asked. "She clearly doesn't need our help."

"Oh, I'm sure someday she'll appreciate it, Lex. I _know_."

Lex looked into her eyes softly and for a moment there he was afraid she would see right through him. That she would realize how much she already meant to him. How far gone he was in his feelings. How obsessive he'd gotten with her.

He only hoped the magnitude of it all combined with his passion would not scare her away.

"Thank you," he said, "for listening, for not judging. Thank you for just being here for me."

"It's my pleasure." She smiled with one of that smiles that could just make his knees go weak.

"I also saw Clark today," Lex begun, not really sure if he should start that topic with her.

"Oh, really? And…?"

He could say she was nervous, but he already started…

He told her about all that strangeness that seemed to be surrounding Clark's persona.

"It doesn't surprise me at all. I got used to all those famous lies of Clark Kent," Lana said, what surprised Lex.

"Really? What lies?"

"When we were… together…" she finally confessed, "I always had the impression he was lying to me, that he was hiding something and didn't want to tell me. What more, he kept stubbornly claiming that he didn't keep anything from me, but I could tell. His poker face needs a lot of work."

"Is that what… broke you up?" Lex dared to ask. "Of course, if you feel uncomfortable…" he added quickly.

"No, it's fine. It seems like a long time ago. I'm fine now. I think I got over him."

Lex would prefer her to be sure, but 'think' was better than nothing.

"I noticed he saves a lot of people," Lex said to divert the topic a little bit.

"He saved me a couple of times as well," Lana admitted. "Don't ask how. I have no idea."

"Just another piece to Clark Kent's puzzle," Lex said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"It_ is_ impressive," Lex heard Lana's voice.

Quite surprised, he raised his head from his laptop, where he was having some work done.

"Lana." His face lit up with a smile immediately. "What are you doing here? I thought we would meet at the stables."

"Well, I can go if you're busy…" she started.

"No, no," he denied quickly as he stood up. "I just meat… it's a pleasant surprise."

"Than I'm glad… I just hope you don't mind. The door was open, so I figured I say something instead of knocking."

"It's fine, you don't have to explain yourself," he reassured her. After all, Lucas was the one who'd left the door like that. "Do you want to see the mansion, then?"

"I kind of thought I could take you up on that invitation since by now we do know each other," she admitted with an unfading smile Lex loved so much.

"Follow me…"

* * *

"That's wonderful art collection," Lana couldn't take her eyes away from some of the paintings.

"Thank you. My father got them on very rare auctions. They probably cost him not a small fortune, but he keeps saying that art is a beauty that should be present in every man's life."

"I would like to meet him one day," Lana said. "As a matter of fact I wouldn't mind of meeting your sister as well."

Lex sighed.

"My mum is out with some friends and my dad is in Gotham for business. My sister on the other hand… I'm not sure if you would like her right now."

"She's your sister, sure I would," Lana said.

She didn't even realize that those words made a huge effect on Lex.

"Well, maybe you don't know me as well as you think," he hinted. He knew he wasn't perfect. He knew he was more like his father and that Lucas had been right when he'd said there was a darkness in Lionel that he had difficulties to control.

"Oh, I do, we're friends, aren't we?" she asked idly and moved along the wall in the main hall to take a look at more paintings and sculptures.

It was the way she said it that upset Lex. Only friends? Was that all she thought of him? Couldn't she see he felt more than that? Couldn't she tell? He wanted to go slow, because she was still so young and they'd just met, but it was getting harder and harder with every day. He wasn't used to not hitting on woman immediately and not getting her to bed. He had to finally start acting. He had to begin from the basics. He had to start doing those small moves that would be almost unnoticeable, but soon, they would all affect Lana and before she knew it, she would be in love with him, too.

"Can I ask you about your friend, Chloe?" Lex asked while coming closer to Lana.

"Chloe? Why? Do you like her?" she asked immediately.

Lex scolded himself silently. What an idiotic question that was! But in the same time he felt another prick in his heart as Lana didn't seem to be even remotely jealous.

"No," he denied as calmly as he could, "it's about my brother, Lucas. He's seeing her tonight."

"Ow, really? You know, don't tell him, but I think Chloe likes him, too."

"That's the problem with my brother. I've never seen him interested in one girl more than a few weeks. I wouldn't want to see your friend hurt."

"You know, Chloe might seem petite and fragile, but you don't know her very well. That girl is a fighter. She probably saw right through him when they met, but it doesn't mean she won't have some fun."

"So Lucas finally met his match?" Lex raised his eyebrows. "That would be interesting…"

"Lex, I hate to ask, but…" Lana started.

"What is it?"

"Could we… could we get something from the kitchen to take with us? I mean, it's kind of a lunch time and I'm getting hungry."

"Lana, of course, you don't even have to ask. I'll tell my staff to prepare something."

"We could easily do it ourselves, you know," she said and followed him in the direction of the kitchen. "Preparing some sandwiches could be fun. You don't always have to drop it on your poor staff."

"They're getting paid very well for it," Lex answered, but suddenly the perspective of spending more time with Lana, even it if was while making lunch, appealed to him. "But we can do it ourselves, no problem."

"That would nice," she said.

Was there anything he wouldn't give her or agree to?

They finally reached the kitchen.

"Wow…" was all Lana uttered at grandeur of it. "This might be just the biggest kitchen I've ever seen in my life. "And best equipped," she added. "If only Chloe could see that coffee machine," she started as she came closer to examine the beauty, "she would never leave this room."

"Does she love coffee that much?" asked pretty amused Lex.

"Oh, she lives for coffee."

"If they get serious with Lucas I will tell him not to bring her here, then," Lex chuckled.

"So, what do we get?"

Lex walked over to the fridge. "Let's see…"

Lana just shook her head.

"What?"

"You don't even know the inside of your own fridge. I will have to teach you a lot about normal common life, Lex Luthor."

They were almost finished and one of Lex's servants brought a special basket for them to put the food inside, when the door opened and Lana stared with her eyes widely opened at the naked man that walked inside.

He wasn't totally nude as he wore briefs, but it was only a small piece of garment.

"What the fuck?!" Lex raised his voice at the sight of his arch nemesis. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too, Lexie," Oliver said and walked over to the fridge. He took a bottle of juice and brought it to his lips.

"First: I do not appreciate you under my roof, second: I do not want you to hurt my sister again and third: take a fucking glass!" Lex snarled at him.

Oliver, just to spite him, gupled even more, swallowing very loudly.

"You finished?" he asked him, completely unaffected.

"I'm serious, I want you out of my house."

"Last time I checked this house belonged to your precious daddy," the answer came.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can speak on his behalf. You have no idea what he would do to you if he saw you here."

"I am so scared," Oliver released a theatrical sign. Then he looked at Lana. "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen."

She didn't introduce herself to him and when he began walking towards her, she stepped back.

"Leave her alone," Lex said and stood between them.

"Oh, you're afraid I'll steal her from you?" Ollie's eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Get out of here," Lex just said through his clenched teeth. He was very close to losing control.

"Do you honestly believe you'll be able to keep her longer?" Oliver kept provoking him. "Maybe you should figure out how to get some hair, maybe some artificial one, then I'm sure she would hang around a little bit longer."

"Get the fuck out of here and leave my sister," Lex repeated.

"Tess is an adult, she can decide about her own life," said Oliver and finally, left the kitchen.

Lex just stood there, fists clenched, colors drained from his face.

"Lex?" he heard Lana's quiet voice. "Lex, are you alright?" She circled him and stood right in front of him. "Lex?"

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," he just said, his voice deprived of any texture.

"It's ok. I'm fine. The question is, are you?"

"I'll live," Lex just said and walked to the table to pick the basket. "Are you still in the mood for riding or shall we reschedule?"

"Lex, I'm your friend, don't treat me like a business colleague. I'm really worrying about you right now."

"Don't be. I got used to dealing with such people."

"It must've been hard on you, in school… in college…"

"As I said, I got used to it. What doesn't kill you make you stronger, right?"

"Are _you_ in the mood for this?" Lana asked when Lex walked to the door with the basket in his hand. "I am, but if you want to be alone right now..."

"Meeting you is always the highlight of my day, Lana," he confessed. "Let's go."

* * *

Lex wasn't particularly talkative during their ride, but Lana didn't mind. She felt sorry for him, wanted to make him feel better and be there for him, but if he preferred to be silent, she would just keep him company and that would be enough for her.

Surprisingly, the silence wasn't uncomfortable. It felt just as good as it would if they were talking.

Finally, they stopped by their favorite tree to eat their lunch.

"Did you like what you saw?" Lex suddenly asked, completely taking Lana off track.

"What do you mean?"

"Oliver, in the nude. That is what I mean."

If he wasn't that serious she would simply burst into laugh. Fortunately, although he saw what she wanted to do, she stopped herself just in time.

"Believe it or not, but I am not that shallow as to go for a guy who maybe has a good body, but his manners? Come on! I value myself… Oh God, Lex, I am so sorry," she suddenly stopped.

"Why? For what?" he asked, confused.

"For what I said… I don't mean that your sister is shallow, I just…"

"It's ok, you don't even know her."

"There must be a reason why she's doing it to herself. I'm sure it's not about that guy's body."

"So, you would prefer a guy with intelligence?" Lex asked. He was unusually intelligent, so he was hinting for any clue that she might be at least a little into him.

"Yes, intelligence, manners and behavior is the most important. Oh, and honesty, obviously."

"Behavior?"

"Yes, I believe that you can know everything by the way a guy behaves every day. For example, if he helps you, do something for you just to ease you, cares about you, not just himself… I guess that is the type I would like."

Lex couldn't not think about the time when he'd come to the Talon and Lana had been carrying that heavy tray. He was the one to help her back then.

They opened the basket and ate their sandwiches in silence, enjoying the warm weather.

"Do you think I would look better with hair?" he suddenly asked.

Lana looked at him, totally stunned. "What?"

"I'm serious. Do you?"

He felt like he could be straight-forward with her. Like there was no barriers. The mask he usually had on his face could be taken off as he didn't need any protection while being around her.

"Well," she said, "I've never really thought about it… What kind of hair did you have?"

"Red. Curly. My head was full of red locks," he said honestly.

She looked at him closely and finally said, "I think you're perfect the way you are."

Her answer made his heart grow warmer and all the angriness that was building inside because of Oliver, disappeared.

"And what if I had those red curls now?" Lex prompted, now really amused.

"It wouldn't matter to me, but I guess your business associates would not take you seriously."

They both started to laugh and, as they finished their meal, Lex gently brought her closer and took into his arms. She didn't oppose. She leaned her head back and was resting on his chest.

He was wondering if for her that was just another friendly gesture or maybe the beginning of something more.

He so hoped it was the latter, because soon he would not be able to stop himself from touching her more and more.

* * *

"How was your date with Chloe?" Lex asked Lucas when his brother finally came back home.

"Bro, are you still working?" Lucas asked instead of answering. "It's eleven pm!"

"I know, but I have to get it done."

"Have you spent the whole day with Lana?"

"I did ask you a question first," Lex said.

"Oh, ok… she's awesome. Actually… she's completely different than I imagined, but in a good sense," Lucas confessed and sat in Lex's leather sofa.

His older brother was watching him from his chair by the desk.

"Let me guess, she's a strong, independent woman, who won't let herself be cheated or wooed into anything. She sees right through you. Oh, and she has an addiction to coffee."

"Either you're a psychic or…" Luca's voice trailed off.

"Lana told me."

"Ow, the magnificent Lana Lang. So, how was your day? Did you have fun with her?" Lucas glanced at his brother's face over the headboard of the sofa.

"Yes, for most of the time. There was… an unfortunate incident… involving a naked Queen in our kitchen when I and Lana were making lunch."

"First, I will seriously kill that son of a bitch. And second: bro, are you serious?! You were actually _making_ lunch?"

Lex shrugged.

Lucas laughed.

"I think it's time to talk to our father," Lucas said again after a few minutes of silence.

"What's the point? He won't do any good, actually, he might make things worse. Tess might move out or even run away and what will we do then?"

"We're Luthors, bro, we can track her anywhere."

"But she is a Luthor, too, so she knows how to hide… I was thinking… I should introduce her to Lana."

"Lana? If we can't help…"

"She seems very insightful and I think it might work."

"Ok, bro. Whatever. But if this lasts longer… we will kill that bastard."

Lex chuckled.

"I could come up with something more subtle," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving Dragon1 / Thunder / doctor anthony / Charmedgrays and all the anons **that keep reviewing - THANK YOU!

* * *

**Part 5**

It wasn't possibile.

It just couldn't be possible.

Yet, he was looking at clear evidence that a space ship had landed on Earth during the second meteor shower, not so long ago.

Lex felt lost. He searched for it and found nothing.

It was like it'd vanished into the thin air.

And he also found another links to Clark.

Cryptic symbols burned on Kents' barn. The same that were carved in the walls in Kawatche caves. The caves that had been discovered by no one else but Clark Kent. Clark miraculously appearing every time somebody needed help.

For an attentive eye everything weird that was happening always had some connection to Clark.

Lex of course shared his discoveries with Lana, but even with her help, they couldn't figure anything out. He even talked to Clark, approaching the subject carefully as not to divulge too many details, but every time he met a resistance from his friend's side.

But could he really call him a friend when he felt that Clark kept lying to him? Maybe he'd managed to deceived Lana in the past and maybe he was deceiving the whole town, but Lex wasn't so gullible. Lex knew when somebody lied to him.

And Clark Kent was doing it more often than telling the truth.

* * *

Lex was so far gone he thought he was going crazy. Lana was all he could think about. Every day he thought he couldn't fall for her more, but yet it was happening.

Few more days of it and he would just explode.

He proceeded with dropping hints, getting closer and closer to her, keeping touching her, but she seemed to be completely unaffected. And if she was, she was hiding it very well. He could see something warmer, hotter in her eyes from time to time and he did notice her gasping at the contact when he surprised her, but she never lost her control the way he wanted to lose his, the way he almost did.

He had to have her soon, otherwise he didn't know what he would do.

Of course, he wanted to give her more time to get over Clark completely and he wanted to become her friend first, but he couldn't drag it on anymore.

For the first time in his life he was doing something completely out of his style and he was sick of it.

Only for the first time in his life he really did care about a girl. He didn't want to just woo her into bed as he'd kept doing with others in the past. He wanted to build a foundation first and then ignite the fire. He wanted to create a relationship that would resemble the one his parents had. He heard their story so many times… Lionel always complaining how much he'd had to go through to win Lillian over and her always teasing him about it with that sweet look in her eyes.

Lex was done waiting. He couldn't figure out the mystery behind the space ship, the symbols and Clark Kent, but he could do something with the other sphere of his life. He could finally start a serious relationship.

* * *

That night Lex had a very vivid erotic dream about Lana.

She was coming on to him, dressed up sexy. She teased him while she got some whipped cream and smeared it all over his mouth. He was getting harder with every second and if he didn't get her now…

But then she turned around with that naughty look in her eyes and just… walked away.

Lex woke up very hard and very frustrated.

He got up form bed with an exasperated sigh and walked into his bathroom. Got into the shower. Had to jerk himself off.

He, Lex Luthor, was actually doing it.

And it hadn't happened to him since he'd been an adolescent.

He'd always had so many women to choose from, so he'd never really had to resolve to such indignifying activity like jerking off.

That had to end.

He would call her and ask if she could eat breakfast or maybe lunch with him.

But when he appeared in his study, fully clothed and relieved, one of his staff told him that Clark Kent was waiting to see him.

"Damn it!" Lex cursed under his breath. "Send him in," he told his servant in exasperated voice.

* * *

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but… aren't you Tess?" Lana asked the red headed woman that just walked into the Talon and took one of the free tables.

"Yes, I am, and no, I will not give you any comment…" the woman started, but Lana interrupted her.

"Sorry, I started all wrong… My name is Lana Lang, I'm a friend of your brother's, Lex."

"Oh." Tess finally deigned to look at Lana. "Yes, I heard Lex talking about you and from the tone of his voice I deducted that you must be somebody very special."

"Oh, I don't know about that, but it's nice to hear," Lana said, smiling to her. "Do you mind if I join in? If you prefer to be alone I understand, but…"

"I would really like some female company. Thank you," Tess, to Lana's surprise, actually smiled at her warmly.

Lana thought she would have to tell Lex that she was right. Tess _was_ likeable.

"Can I get you something first?"

"Black coffee, please, no sugar," Tess asked with much nicer voice.

Soon, Lana was back with two cups of coffee and she took the seat across from Lex's sister.

Although Tess was only two years older than she was, she felt like it was more. Tess had more official clothes on than Lana usually wore. It was like she just got to the Talon from the office. She also seemed like she was much older not because of the age, but because of all that experiences she'd already had in her life.

Lana suddenly felt sorry for her. She was so young and yet, somebody had already hurt her so deeply.

On the other side Lana had been hurt by Clark. But Clark had never humiliated her, mocked her or… slept with her. All that details made Lana's situation much different than Tess's.

"I can see why my brother is so into you," Tess said while studying Lana.

"What? Oh, no, we're just friends," Lana corrected quickly.

"Uhm…" Tess nodded ironically, "of course you are."

"What do you mean?" Lana frowned.

It was true that recently she'd been feeling differently in Lex's presence. Like she'd been on fire, and add to that she'd been having those thoughts… but she disregarded them as she was sure that she was beneath Lex. He had everything as she had nothing. He was rich, she was barely making enough money from the Talon to be able to not live on her aunt's charity. He knew all those influential people while she never met anyone important, beside him, of course. They were from two different worlds. Friendship was possible, but not love. Not even an affair as the last thing she wanted was to lose him.

"Oh, come on," Tess said and took a sip of her coffee. "Excellent coffee, by the way… now, how can you not see that my brother's in love with you?" she blurted out.

"In love? With me?" Lana asked and she burst out laughing. "Yeah, right! Why somebody like he would be interested in somebody like me?"

"Do you really think you're worth less than all those bimbos he'd been fucking before he met you?" Tess asked.

Lana felt uncomfortable. She didn't really want to know about Lex's affairs from before he came to Smallville. She wasn't stupid, she knew he was very experienced and probably had a countless amount of women in his bed, but she preferred not to know the details. The Lex she knew seemed a changed man.

"I'm sorry," Tess apologized on seeing the look on her face. "I always say what I think. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's ok. It's not like I didn't know it all already."

"The look on your face… I see you care about him, too."

"I don't want to think about him that way," Lana admitted. "He can have everybody, Tess. _Everybody. _Why would he want a simple plain me over all those gorgeous models?"

"First of all, you're not plain. Just look at you, you're stunning," Tess said and leaning towards Lana over the table. "Second of all, that models are usually stupid empty bimbos that can only talk about themselves. Not a single one of them would really care about Lex, they would care about his money, but not him. And believe me, he wouldn't care about them either. He's like our father, he looks for someone normal, but special in the same time and I can see that he found it in you."

Lana didn't know what to say to that. She didn't even know what she actually felt. Tess really confused her.

"Just think about it," the read head said with satisfaction clear in her voice. "I'm sure you care about him more than you know, too." She took her cup from the table and leaned back in her chair while sipping from it.

"Enough talking about me," Lana decided. "Let me get to know you better for a change."

"You already know everything. From the papers," she just said bitterly, with hidden pain in her voice.

"No. It's not the real you. I don't believe in what they write in gossip columns. Tell me about the real you, Tess."

* * *

"Clark, what can I do for you?" Lex asked when Clark was led into his study.

"Yeah…" Clark said, his eyes on the floor, his hands in his pockets. "Hi, Lex… I just… I was wondering if you could give me some advice," he finally uttered.

"What kind of advice?" Lex asked. He wasn't really in the mood for guessing.

"Lana," Clark just said and finally looked at him. "I can't go on like that anymore. I love her, Lex. I can't imagine being with anybody else. I _need _her back. Please, help me."

Lex didn't know whether he should strangle Clark, kill him, give him a bad advice that would alienate Lana forever or just confess how he, himself, felt towards the girl.

He really should be honest with his friend. But could he call him a real friend? A friend wouldn't lie to him. A friend wouldn't act like that. And he would tell a friend the truth about his own feelings as well.

"Clark, to be honest, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," Lex finally said, deciding that this would be the best strategy.

"Why? I love her! Love conquers it all, doesn't it?"

"Are you so sure she still loves you?"

"She always loved me. How could she stop now?"

Lex clenched his fists to keep himself from hitting Clark.

"You can't be sure about something like that. Lana told me that you were never honest with her. Are you suddenly planning on telling her whatever it was that you kept from her before?"

"Maybe…" the answer came. Answer that Lex hated. "Maybe I'm finally ready. I know she's the one, so…"

"Clark, think about it," Lex went on. "I would hate to see her hurt again. It's only so many times that you can break somebody's heart before you destroy the person completely."

"I will never hurt her, Lex! I couldn't!" Clark raised his voice.

"Yet, you have," Lex said, doing his best to remain calm.

All he wanted to do was to cradle Lana in his arms and protect her from Clark for the rest of their lives.

"I hate to tell you this, Clark, but maybe you just need to let her go and move on. Maybe you two aren't meant to be."

"I know we are!"

Lex sighed with exasperation.

"Lex, would you let the love of your life go?" Clark asked.

In that very moment something inside Lex changed. He finally realized he had to act and he had to do it now. Before it would be too late. He loved Lana and he, on the contrary to Clark, would never hurt her. He wouldn't be able to.

"No, I wouldn't," he said, according to the truth.

He was done being a nice friend. He had to finally start being a passionate lover. At least in that, he was good, if not the best.

"Give me some advice," Clark asked again, "what do you usually do when you want a girl?"

"Well, Clark," Lex started, he would be damned if he told him what he was doing to build the foundation with Lana, "I won't tell you, because I usually seduce women to sleep with me. No deep feelings. Just fucking."

He thought he would regret that harsh language, but then he realized he won.

One simple word. One simple implication and Lex knew _everything._

Clark was clearly embarrassed, his face red.

If Clark never slept with Lana… that would mean… could she… could Lex be so lucky? Could she still be a virgin?

He felt exhilaration. It would be so right. He wanted to be her first. He wanted to be the only man who would lay hands on her intimately. The first to teach her about pleasure. The first to be inside of her. The first and the last. No one would ever possess her body and soul after Lex.

He would show her true passion.

He knew he had to stop thinking that way, because she might not be a virgin. He would be ok with that, too. He loved her, nothing mattered. But he would be very happy if he could be the first.

"Clark, I'm sorry, but I have an urgent case I need to attend to."

"Sure," Clark said, clearly sad and desperate.

Lex would not take pity on him, though. Lex would take what he could. He would before somebody else would sweep it away from him. No one was stealing from Luthors and Luthors always got what they wanted.

Lana Lang would love him. He could feel she could. She was the only one who understand him after all.

* * *

"I met your sister today," Lana told him when they were on their usual trip, riding horses in the meadow.

"Really? And? Did you like her?" Lex got interested, silently praying Lana would say "yes".

"Actually, I liked her very much," the answer came.

"Really?" he was surprised.

"Really… and I think I could really help her if I tried."

"Oh, please, try," he said and jumped off his horse, then helped her out as well. "Because I don't know what else to do but tell my parents. Lucas would like that, but I know them, they won't take it easy."

"I know and I'm sorry. She's actually a really nice person when you get to know her closer."

Lex chuckled.

"Yes, the first impression isn't always the best," he agreed.

"It's not what counts in the end," Lana said and looked at him attentively.

"What is it?" he asked as he noticed her strange gaze.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Really, nothing important."

"Lana…"

To her astonishment he put his hand to her cheek. The simple touch burnt her.

They stood there, looking into each other's eyes.

Then, Lex decided to finally take action.

He closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her gently.

She didn't kiss him back, she was too shocked of what he did.

And she wasn't sure of anything.

The kiss confused her. She still hadn't figured out if she wanted more from Lex than just friendship. She never let herself think of him as of a potential boyfriend, so when the possibility finally appeared, she was confused.

She pulled away, breaking the kiss, placing her hand over her now freed mouth.

She could just stand there, touching her lips and looking at him in awe.

"Lana… I… I'm sorry," he said. His expression changed. Now he was closed off, sad. The cheerfulness from a moment before, gone.

And she was completely petrified because what she felt… she never felt anything as intense as through this simple touch of lips. That wasn't even a proper kiss. And yet… Lex awaken more inside of her than Clark had ever done.

"It's ok," she found herself saying. She needed to be alone. She needed to have some time to think.

So she just got back on her horse and disappeared.

Lex was left in the meadow, near their tree, heartbroken.

"So that how it feels…" he said quietly to himself.

He lost. Clark probably just triumphed over him.

And he wasn't sure if he wanted to stick in Smallville long enough as to see the happy couple back together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

"What happened?" he heard a question coming out from his sister's mouth as soon as he entered the mansion hall.

Of course, when he'd wanted to see her before and maybe talk some sense into her, she'd been nowhere to be found, and now, when all he wanted was to just be alone, she appeared.

"Nothing I can't deal with," he answered ambiguously and walked right past her.

"Oh, come on! Don't shut me down, Lex!"

"Tess," he started as he turned to her again, but then he stopped. "It's just… Lana," he finally confessed. "I think she rejected me." It was very hard for him to admit to something like that in front of his sister, but he knew it would be better to tell it to somebody. They had their differences, but Lex still remembered how in the past Tess had always come for advice to him and vice versa.

"I wouldn't worry about Lana so much," Tess said, to his astonishment, with a slight smile. "She'll come around."

"Did you not hear me?" Lex frowned, confused.

"No, I heard ya," Tess assured him with amused eyes. "I saw her in the Talon this morning, I talked to her. I am sure she's infatuated with you, brother. "

"Tess, no offence, but I don't think you're an expert of heart related problems," Lex brushed it off.

"That hurt, Lex," she said. The smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Tess… I…"

But she was already gone.

"Great," Lex murmured under his breath. Then he strode into his study. He had to get some work done and then, maybe he would think of coming back to Metropolis. Coming to Smallville for some family bounding wasn't a good idea after all.

* * *

Lana came back home and acted like she was in a trance. All she could think about was Lex. His touch. His eyes. His lips. His body. His kiss.

It was like he infected her mind.

Why had she run, then?

Was she afraid of the intensity of those feelings?

The truth was that she'd never felt like that when kissing Clark. And there was always some impenetrable barrier between them, even when they'd been together. She could feel he hadn't been honest with her and, therefore, that relationship hadn't been satisfying, nor fulfilling.

It was a stupid high school girl crush, she thought.

And one year ago she'd been so sure they would be together forever… well, everybody had to wake up sometimes.

Only Lana never thought she could actually get something better than Clark.

She still couldn't comprehend why somebody like Lex would want her, but maybe Tess was right. Maybe Lex was looking somebody that would see him as something more than just money and status. Lana never cared about those stuff. Of course, she would not like to live in poverty when having a big family to feed, but she never chose people to hang out with by looking at their income.

And now she had a chance to get it all. Was that really possible? Could she create something real and strong with Lex? Something that would survive?

But if she didn't try she would never know…

* * *

"Hey, bro!" Lucas stuck his face into the crack in Lex's door.

"Lucas, I'm not in the mood," Lex growled at him. He'd been trying to work for an hour now and still, he didn't do anything productive. He kept pondering over what he could've possible done wrong when it came to Lana, but the fact was the only thing that had bothered him from the beginning was that he'd started acting too late. Only if Lana had responded as she'd had then it meant that…

"Oh, come on! Stop brooding, bro!" Lucas scolded him and what more, he laughed at him.

"Lucas, I am really… not… in… the…"

"Somebody's here for you," Lucas cut in and rolled his eyes. "But if you're not up to seeing her, I think I can provide her with equal kind of entertainment. After all, I've learnt from the master."

"What? Who's here for me?" Lex asked, finally waking up from his reverie and eyeing his brother with suspicion.

"Who do you think? It's not my girlfriend for sure, because hey, it's me. Of course she would only want me, not you."

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Lex got interested.

"I'm much faster than you, bro!"

"Lucas, you can't just…" but he stopped, because his brother disappeared.

Lana appeared in the door instead.

"Lana," Lex said, his voice suddenly huskier. He stood up and walked out from behind his desk, but didn't really know what to do or say in her presence. He didn't expect her to come to him, but he figured she did so only to apologize to him for giving him the false impression. It was the story of his life, wasn't it? When he finally found the right one, the girl that if in love with him, she wouldn't care about his social position and money, she didn't want him. She wanted to be friends. And she wanted to be in a relationship with Clark Kent.

What did she see in him again? He was just a farm boy in flannel, notorious for attracting danger and lying. Why would Lana want to be with somebody like that? Love, indeed, was blind.

"Lana, I…" he started again, but then she did something that took him off track completely. Something that shocked him, exhilarated and left him speechless.

She closed the distance between them, reached her hands to cup his face and she pulled him down for a kiss.

He forgot about everything as her lips touched his. All he was aware of was her. Everywhere. The scent of her perfume. Her hands on his face. Her body next to his.

She really kissed him. It wasn't one sided this time. What more, she opened her mouth for him as he licked her bottom lip. That was when she moaned at the touch of his tongue and the sound of it went straight to Lex's cock.

It caused him to ease up a little bit, especially when Lana's hands went up, cupping and gently stroking his smooth head that was very sensitive as he had no hair.

He growled loudly, almost semi erect, and finally pulled away to catch a breath. He didn't think she would be ready to go all the way right away.

"That was…" Lex started, but he still couldn't find his tongue. "Lana…"

"I'm sorry I left you before, Lex," she said. Her cheeks flashed, her breathing fastened, lips deliciously swollen. "You just took me by surprise and… this morning Tess made me realize that there could be more to us than just friendship and…"

"It's ok, Lana, it's fine," he told her and put his hands on her shoulders as to calm her down. He drew a little circles with his thumbs.

"I just wanted you to know… if you're ready want this, if you're sure… then I am sure, too. I want to take it to the next level."

He just kept looking into her eyes, wanted to drown in them. Could he really deserve such happiness? After having hurt so many women before her?

But he'd never before cared about anything and anybody so much as he cared about Lana now.

"Of course I want this," he reassured her and, for a change, he cupped her face. "I wanted this from the moment I saw you."

"Really?" she asked, a beautiful awe in her eyes. "But why?"

"Why?" he sputtered. "How can you ask me that?"

"I mean… I… I just can't believe that you would feel something for somebody like me. Somebody, who's practically nobody."

"Lana, you're not nobody," he persisted, now a little angry at that self-derogatory of hers. She was so much, much more! When would she understand it? When would she believe him? "You are _everything _to me."

His eyes so intense. The affection visible in them. The honesty in his voice. The heat coming from his body.

It was all enough to make Lana feel like she was going mad. Like she was crazy. Crazy in love.

And she loved that feeling more than anything in the world.

That was when Lex crashed his lips against hers once again. This time giving her all he got, ravishing her, trying to pour into that kiss everything he felt.

She thought she was on fire. That she melted into a puddle on the floor. That there was no longer just she and Lex, that they were one.

Moment late it got even more intense and he brought her body closer, wanting to feel her whole.

When their pelvises met, Lana gasped at the feeling of his growing erection against her belly and, to her astonishment, there was nothing more than she wanted than for him to take her to bed. Or take her on the desk. She didn't care. She got wet and she desperately needed him inside her.

She'd never felt that way with Clark.

Lex knew he should stop, but she was so pliant and she was uttering such amazing noises that he thought she wanted to go all the way.

And there was a knock on the door.

And then the door opened.

They managed to jump away from each other quickly, but their state was betraying everything. Lana's rumpled hair, swollen lips, red cheeks and her chest raising fast up and down.

Lex looked very much alike. Only he was very grateful for the pants that weren't loose enough to show his erection.

Erection that was gone the second he saw that it was his mother that was standing in the door.

"Oh, there you are!" she called as she saw them. "Lex, how long are you going to make me and your father wait until you will introduce us to this wonderful young lady? This is the girl that you were talking about the very first day we came here, isn't it?"

"Very first day?" Lana cocked her head towards Lex, amusement on her face.

"It's not like I haven't told you already," he said, doing a perfect job in keeping his appearances cool. "Mum, this is Lana Lang. Lana, this is my mum, Lillian," Lex finally introduced them to each other.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Luthor," Lana said with a genuine smile on her face and came closer to Lillian to shake her hand.

"Oh no, the honor is all mine. I've been worried for some time now that my elder son would never find the right girl. At guess, I can stop now, can't I?" She winked at Lana.

Suddenly Lana realized the magnitude of it all. If even Lillian thought Lex was very serious about his feelings towards her…

She was just overwhelmed as she couldn't quite process it all yet. She felt so much towards this man and he reciprocated it all. How came one day she suddenly became this happy?

It was certainly better than all the worries, lies and danger from her past. A past that could now be forgotten, put behind her.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Lillian suggested. "My husband, Lionel, would be thrilled to meet you as well."

"I would love to, Mrs. Luthor."

"Oh, call me Lillian," the Luthor matron said and ushered Lana out of the room while placing a hand on the small of her back.

Lex just shook his head and followed them. It looked like there would be no sex for him that day after all.

* * *

"Yes, and that was how Lex handled the very first small case I gave him in The LuthorCorp. I couldn't be more proud as a father," Lionel finished his story as the whole Luthor family, even Tess, were sitting by the table, all wanting to meet Lana closer.

Lana sat right next to Lex. He kept touching her, his knee would constantly come in contact with hers, his hand would grasp her hand under the table or rest on her thigh. She didn't mind. She loved it. She loved how much he needed her, how desperate he was for the closeness as she'd already let him in. And she was as much eager for it.

She just met his parents. She'd barely known his siblings. Today she realized she was falling in love with him. Falling hard. Falling for real, for life. And she had the impression that she finally found a family she'd never really had. She loved her aunt, but it wasn't a mother, nor a father. Somehow, Lana realized she could get it all. She could have a real, huge family, just like she always wanted. She liked Lillian and Lionel right away. She loved how his wife seemed to be his anchor. She loved the way he was looking at her after so many years and three children. They were still deeply in love. She knew it must've taken a lot of work from them and they must've been fighting from time to time, but at the end, love always won.

Lana wanted it for herself as well.

And she could have it.

"So, what do you all think about Jonathan Kent running for the state senate?" Lionel asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Guys, thank you so much for your reviews! It really brings a smile on my face every time. I'm happy you love my story so much!

This chapter kind of wrote itself. I was surprised how long it was when I finished.

* * *

**Part 7**

Lex finally had Lana all for himself again.

Last night after dinner she'd gone home, giving him only a brief kiss, but she came back the next morning and now was sitting on Lex's laps, kissing him.

He didn't intend on ever letting her go. Not until she would be all his and even then he would still want to be around her. He was in too deep. He didn't even know a life without her anymore.

Lana moaned into his mouth when he sucked onto her bottom lip and then licked it skillfully. Her hands were caressing his scalp, her body pressed next to his. His erection growing and he knew she could feel it on her thigh. She didn't pull away though, which was a very good sign for him. Sign of acceptance.

He decided to go further and it wasn't like he could stop himself. His body was acting quicker than his brain, so his hands wandered down to her butt and squeezed it gently.

Lana didn't oppose, so he preceded with kissing her and slowly slid his hands up, not stopping touching her, until he cupped her breast.

She moaned again and wiggled on his laps, grazing herself against his erection.

"Yes…" Lex groaned. "Yes… Lana…"

"Wait…" She suddenly pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Before we go any further… Lex, there's something you should know… before we have sex."

"You're a virgin," he just said and placed his hands back to her ass.

"How did you know?" she asked, surprised and she stilled. "Is it that obvious?" she was clearly worried.

"No, of course, not. Clark kind of gave it away," Lex confessed. He had to be completely honest with her, otherwise this relationship wouldn't work and he was ready to do anything to sustain it, even to let himself be vulnerable.

"Clark did _what_?!" she raised her voice, completely taken aback.

Lex knew that the moment was gone in an instant.

He sighed heavily with resignation when Lana shifted herself and sat next to him. He wouldn't get any sex any time soon.

"You asked Clark about that?!" now she was angry with him.

"No, of course, I didn't," Lex followed with his explanation quickly. "He just came to me for advice. He wanted to know what he should do to get you back."

"Get me back?!" Lana was even more shocked now. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Do you still want him?" Lex asked, suddenly very scared that she actually still had feelings for Clark.

"No, Lex, I don't. It's over. I got over it. I have no feelings for Clark and to be honest, when I got together with you… I realized what the real thing should feel like. What I had with Clark wasn't even remotely that wonderful and passionate."

"You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that," Lex confessed, relieved.

"But you still didn't answer my question. You know that my relationship with Clark ended because he wasn't being honest with me. Why are you doing the same right now?"

"It's not like that! I don't hide anything from you! I even told you about my space ships suspicions!"

"But…"

"I didn't think it was that much important. I knew that even if Clark had succeeded in getting you back, he still wouldn't have been honest with you. I want the best for you, Lana. Even if you didn't choose me, I would hate to see you unhappy. And that would happen if you got back with him. I was just protective. I didn't know if you still cared about him or not, I just didn't want him to hurt you again."

"Oh, Lex," Lana's voice softened. "I really appreciate you caring about me that much, I do, but don't think I'm stupid. I know who Clark is. I wouldn't get back to him."

"Well, that's nice to know, but when you're in love, you feel insecure about every single thing, even if it's minor and ridiculous one."

"When you're in love?" Lana raised her eyebrows with a smile.

In that moment Lex thought that maybe, just maybe they would manage to come to the point they'd been a moment ago…

"Yes, I know it's very soon to say this, but I love you, Lana. I think I've loved you from the first moment I saw you." And here he was, feeling like a complete fool in love. Like a sap. And he always laughed at such people. Now, he was one of them. What an irony.

"You think?!" Lana pretended to be outraged, but then she laughed deliciously and said, "just so you know, you're not alone in this. I love you, too, Lex Luthor. I'm only sorry I can't say that I've loved you from the moment I saw you. I was… confused. I never really thought you would be really into me."

"Well, now you know how silly that thinking was," he told her and got closer to kiss her.

She only let him for a soft kiss, because she immediately moved back, placed her hand on his chest and said, "wait a moment. I want to know what you said to Clark. How did you handle it?"

"I told him…" Lex stopped for a moment. "I told him that I usually seduce women for… you know…" He avoided her eyes.

"Lex, I know about your past and it doesn't change the way I feel about you. Now you're different. You've changed. I don't care about what you did, I care about what you are doing right now and what you will do."

Lex smiled to her and then put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What have I done to deserve you?" he asked with affection.

"I don't think that any of us deserves to be really happy. We're humans and humans make mistakes."

"Maybe I'm not exactly proud of my past, Lana, but I can promise you that I will never be with another woman as long as I live. I love you and that will never change."

"Well, if I die one day, I want you to be happy."

"Don't say things like that."

"I'm serious."

"You will not die, my love. I won't let it happen. I'll protect you."

"Life doesn't work that way."

"But still, I'll do anything in my power."

"Wait… so, how exactly did you know I was a virgin?" she got back to that theme again.

Lex wanted to roll his eyes, yet he didn't have a choice, but to answer.

"When I said that part about seducing, Clark went off blushing all over and acting awkward, so I knew you two never had sex. I could only assume and hope that you haven't been with no one else."

"Hope?" Lana raised her eyebrows in astonishment. "I would think somebody like you would prefer an experienced woman."

"Experience have nothing to do with it. It's about natural responding to a touch and you… you respond to my touch in a way that takes my breath away."

Their faces got closer again and Lex kissed her, this time more urgently.

Maybe, after all, he could get some that day.

But then… there was a cough coming from the door.

They jumped off each other only to see Tess standing there.

"I'm sorry, brother, but I need to borrow Lana," she said.

"Tess, are you serious?" Lex huffed, but Lana was already on her feet.

"What is it?"

"It's about dressing to that party tonight."

They were all going to a party in the Talon, where they hoped to be celebrating Jonathan Kent's victory.

"Oh Lex, don't be such a baby. You'll hold on one more day," Tess teased him. "After all, the party is tonight and you two have your whole lives ahead of each other. There'll be plenty of time for fucking."

"Tess!" Lex started again, standing up, ready to tell his sister off for insulting Lana. But to his astonishment, Lana just burst into laughing and walked out of his study along with his obnoxious sister.

He shook his head. How long women would be torturing him like that?

* * *

"Do you think we should tell Clark today?" Lex asked Lana when they entered the Talon. It was so crowded that no one important actually noticed them together.

"No," she said. "Lex, it's not because I don't want to, but tonight his father will either win the senate sit or not. In both cases telling Clark would be too cruel."

"Yeah, you're right," he said.

"Don't you dare thinking I don't want to tell him. I just don't want to ruin his day."

"It's ok. As much as I would like to tell him, I admire the goodness in you, honey. Do you think that he and I would manage to still be friends after that?"

"Lex, no offence, but are you really friends? Shouldn't friends be honest with each other?"

Lex just sighed again.

"Maybe. Yes, you're right."

"You still have me. Just because we're together now, it doesn't mean we're not friends." She winked at him. "After all, we started as ones."

"You got that right." He smiled to her.

"I'm going to talk to Chloe!"

When Lana got to her friend, the blond eyed her attentively.

"What is it?" Lana asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it just didn't miss my attention that you're all giddy and exited and that you actually came here holding Lex Luthor's hand," Chloe said.

"Chloe…" Lana started.

"Lana, I'm just teasing you!" Chloe laughed. "It's amazing that you're happy and that this somebody isn't wearing flannel. Not to mention I'm sure he doesn't keep things from you and have a pocket full of money."

"You know I don't care about that last one," Lana told her friend.

Lex, who happened to be passing by very closely, smiled to himself. The girls didn't notice him.

"Does Clark know?" Chloe asked.

"Actually, no, he doesn't. I would be grateful if you let me and Lex tell him."

"Sure, it's not like it's my business." Chloe seemed to be looking for someone in the crowd.

"Are you sending that seductive look to… Lex's younger brother?!" Lana asked, pretty shocked with her discovery. Or maybe she shouldn't be…?

Chloe, indeed, found Lucas in the crowd.

"Excuse me," she said and wanted to leave, but Lana caught her hand.

"Chloe…"

"It's ok, Lana. It's nothing serious. We're just having fun!"

"I don't want you to get hurt. You know that Lucas might not be ready for something serious yet."

"As I said, we're having fun. Don't worry about me." Chloe winked at her and left.

"Lana!"

At the sound of her name coming from Clark's mouth, Lana actually winced, but she put a mask on and turned to him.

"Hi, Clark, I really hope your father gets that seat."

"Thanks, me, too. I wanted to say how much I appreciate that you let us throw the party at the Talon."

"My pleasure," Lana said, but didn't really pay any attention to her companion. She found Lex on the other side of the room. He was watching her with worried expression on his face. She sent him a faint smile to let him know everything was under control. "Clark, I'm sorry, but I really need…" she wanted to go, but he stopped her.

"Lana, can we talk? Please?" he asked.

She found herself trapped. She knew what was coming. Clark was still trying to get her back. Only she didn't want that.

She noticed Lex making his way to them. She knew that they would have to tell Clark the truth now. There was no other choice.

But then… the crowd started cheering.

Clark's father officially became the senator.

"Congratulations!" Clark also was immediately surrounded by people.

Lana managed to get out of there and she stood outside the circle, relieved.

Then she felt somebody's breath on the back of her neck, what startled her.

"Let's get out of here. What do you say?" it was Lex, speaking to her ear in his husky, seductive voice. "We have all the mansion for ourselves," he added and bit her earlobe.

Lana inhaled the air deeply, feeling the scent of his cologne.

She just nodded and found his hand.

He led her out.

No one saw them.

* * *

They stumbled into Lex's room while being in a heated lip lock.

Lex pushed the door close using his leg. His hands were all over Lana, touching and caressing every part of her body he encountered. Lana was shamelessly grazing herself against his nudging erection.

They slowly moved towards the bed and Lex finally pulled on her blouse, then, frustrated with the buttons, ripped it open. The buttons spilled on the floor.

Lana did the same to his shirt.

"Naughty," he whispered against her skin, descending with his lips to her neck and then to her red bra.

"You ruined mine. What was I… supposed to do?" she answered, stopping for a moment when he closed his lips over her bra, wetting the fabric and grazing her peaked nipples with his hot tongue.

"God, Lex… need you…" she moaned and right after that her knees buckled under her when the back of them hit the edge of Lex's bed. Lana fell on the soft sheets.

Just then, she managed to get a look around.

"The room can't please you, you know?" Lex said and got on bed as well.

She sat on it and pulled away from him, moving herself backwards, in the direction of the headboard.

"What can I say, it's very nicely furnished," she teased him and pretended to be looking around more. The bed was huge. There was a walk-in closet, a bathroom door, a very tasteful painting and…

She stopped looking when she felt Lex's lips on her belly button.

She arched her body and fell on the sheets, her hands wandered down to his bald skull.

Lex slowly made his way up till he captured her lips again. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, throwing it away.

For a moment he was looking down at her, clearly loving what he saw and then, he started working on her again.

Lana felt like she couldn't take it anymore. Every touch, every lick of his tongue over her nipples, every time he sucked on them… it was all too much and she desperately needed release.

So did Lex, apparently. He was trying to hold on, but she clearly saw the signs of him losing control. He was grazing his still clothed erection against her as he was working her into arousal. An arousal she's already felt.

"Lex… killing me…" she stammered and finally managed to actually take her hands off his deliciously smooth head and slid them down his bare back to his ass.

He shivered.

Then she, satisfied with the effect she had on him, reached to the front of his pants and undid his belt, then his flies.

She was stunned as she saw his cock springing free, hard and prominent. Very big.

Her mouth shaped in a silent "oh".

"Never really wore any underwear," Lex informed her.

"Should've warmed me earlier."

It wasn't like she never saw a cock before. She had, but only when some porno adverts had been bothering her on the internet. She never actually saw one on live.

"Are you ok?" Lex asked, worried.

"Yes…" she answered and she realized she really was. "Yeah… I am…" She loved Lex. She desired him. She wanted him. And his cock looked really good.

She reached her hand to him again and stroked him, mesmerized by his reaction.

"Fuck yes…" Lex groaned in such a husky voice that it caused Lana's inner channel to actually clamp.

"God… Lex… I need you so much…" she said.

He moved and she lost the hold on him. She didn't mind when she noticed he started fumbling with her skirt and then with her panties.

Finally, they were both naked.

"Wait… condom…" Lex murmured under his breath.

"I'm on pills," she said and when he gave her the inquiring look, she quickly followed with explanation, "I needed it, because the hormones were raging in my body. You don't need to know the details…"

"Ok," he said, clearly satisfied with that explanation.

"Lex, I wouldn't lie to you."

"I know. If you want a condom… we can still…"

"Are you healthy?"

"Of course."

"So there's no need. I want to feel you. I want it to be special. I don't want any barriers between us."

"Me neither." He bent down to kiss her again. "I only hope I'll be able to hold on long enough."

"Oh, really?" she asked cockily. "I thought Lex Luthor was known for his stamina."

"Well, I am, but you… you have no idea what you're doing to me…" He started kissing her again and then, she felt his fingers on her clit.

"Ah… god… yes…" She arched her back again and rolled her hips to get more friction. "I should warn you…" she started, "I've been… riding horses… all my life… I might not…"

"What? Bleed?" Lex asked against her neck that now he was kissing. "I know. It'll only be better for you… maybe it won't hurt… that much…"

"Fuck… go on…" she pleaded, but he still didn't enter her.

When he kept rubbing her clit and pushing his fingers into her, she realized why. The orgasm hit her very hard and very unexpectedly.

"Oh yes… fuck… yes… Lex… Lex…"

Lex almost came himself as she was calling his name like that.

"What was that?" she finally asked when the spasms subsided.

"I thought it would be better to stretch you a little bit. After all, I'm pretty big."

"Aren't you cocky?" she pretended to be angry with him. "So sure of himself. Maybe I've seen bigger!"

"First, cocky isn't the best word, or maybe…" he started and they both started laughing. "Second, where the hell did you see a bigger penis?!"

"I'm just kidding. You're huge. Go on."

He eyed her warningly, because the tone of her voice was still indicating she was making fun of him.

"Lex, I'm serious! I'm sure I'll be overly satisfied. Well, actually, I wish you were a little bit smaller, because it might've hurt less that…" she stopped when he nudged her entrance with the head of his cock. "God! Go on! Lex, don't you stop!" she pleaded.

"That's better," he said, very proud of himself and pushed further in. "Tell me if that's ok…" he said, all his muscles visibly strained.

"Yeah… yeah… good… go on…" Lana moaned.

He slowly and gently pushed inside, wishing that he could just fuck her hard, but he knew he couldn't. Not this first time. He wanted it to be special for her, to be something she could remember well. Time for more adventurous fucking would come later.

He finally sheathed himself all the way inside and had to close his eyes shut and remained still. She was so deliciously tight, her inner muscles clang to him in a way that was killing him. He had to move. He had to come… but he would sooner die than to come before her.

He forced himself to open his eyes and look at her, even if the sight of her naked body and his cock buried inside her would be more torturing for him now.

Lana's face was winced a little, but as they remained still, the expression slowly went away.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No more than it was unavoidable, I guess… but I'm better now… riding horses came very useful." And she clenched her inner channel around him to prove it.

"Fuck!" Lex screamed and pushed inside her. He wasn't able to stop himself. "Sorry…" he said, "but if you keep it up, I will have to start thrusting… you feel too good, my love."

"You can start, that push felt pretty amazing. It still hurts a little, but I need the friction more than I want to avoid the pain…" She actually tried to roll her hips, what caused Lex to push again. "Yes, oh yes, Lex… go on!"

So he did. He pulled away from her and pushed back inside.

This time he only saw pure ecstasy on her face.

"Oh yes, it feels so good… more… I need more…" Lana murmured. "Please, Lex, give me more…"

So he did again. He brought his face to her and caught her lips. As he was kissing her, he was slowly pushing into her. Their kisses were rather sloppy and they had to stop a few times, because of the sensations that took control over their bodies.

"God… Lana… can you… come?" Lex finally rasped. His body bathed in sweat. He felt like he'd been through a battle. He had to come or…

"I think so… more… I need more…"

He was afraid to hurt her, but if she asked for it… He drove into her more forcefully, changed his angle a little bit and then she started coming.

"Oh god, yes! Lex! Lex!"

Just the sound of his name on her lips could make him come, but he had to hold on for…

It happened. Lana's mouth opened widely, she tossed her head aside, jerked her hips against him even more and then, her channel started clasping over him.

"Yes!" he roared and speeded up a little, completely out of control and finally, he released himself in powerful spurts inside of her.

Then, he just collapsed on top on her, burying his face in her hair. They were both wet from exertion and perspiration. Their bodies sticking together.

"That was…" Lana's voice erratic, barely coherent, "I…"

"Me, too…" Lex said and after a few seconds he heaved himself up to be able to look into her eyes, "the best sex of my life."

"Really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Really…" he confirmed and kissed her in such a way that she had to believe him.

"Well, in mine, too," she said and they both laughed.

After few more minutes he finally got off of her and laid next to her on the bed. She quickly snuggled into his side and for the first time in Lex's life, he was actually completely happy to hold a woman in his arms after an intercourse.

* * *

**A/N **I realize this is rather romantic story right now, but I promise more action later.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **I hope you not getting bored with this, because I intend on writing for a very long time. This fic has a lot of potential, because it has a lot of characters.

**Part 8**

When Lana opened her eyes, she realized she wasn't lying in her bed. What more, someone was snuggling her from behind.

She remembered the previous night with pleasure. A smile was brought to her face.

This was Lex's arm around her, his body right next to her and… she frowned as she felt something hard poking into her butt.

Well, he'd obviously been getting hard as he slept.

Lana was actually quite pleased with the influence she had on him.

She reached behind to stroke his shoulder.

"Good morning," she heard his voice near her ear.

"Oh, you're awake," she said with surprise in her voice and she shifted on the other side to be able to look at him. He let go off her, so she could do that. Now their faces were right next to each other.

"I usually wake up at 6," he informed her, looking deep into her eyes with clear affection and stroking her hair. "But today I wanted to stay with you."

"Sleeping in is the best thing ever," Lana said. "How can you not like it?"

"There's always something to be done at LuthorCorp."

"You're allowed some relaxation, you know?"

"And this is me having some," he told her and kissed her slowly.

She remembered that he was hard.

"Lex…" she started when they parted.

"Yes, my love?" he asked, one of his eyebrows elevating inquiringly.

"I noticed that…" She looked down. His cock really seemed so big when hard. She wondered how came it fit whole inside her without causing her any pain. Well, she wouldn't ponder on that, because she was actually glad about it.

"What? That I'm hard?" Lex chuckled deliciously.

Lana loved the sound of his voice and she loved it even more when he was laughing. She loved when his eyes were happy.

"This is my morning call. Completely natural thing when waking up to such a beautiful woman."

"And here I thought I was special," she pretended to pout.

"You are," he assured her while placing a hand to her face. "You caused it after all."

"So… maybe we could do something about it?" she asked, mischievous sparks in her eyes. She reached down and stroked his cock. "What do you say? Am I doing it right?" She applied a little pressure, but not a lot as she was afraid to hurt him.

"Oh yeah…"

"How much should I… squeeze?" she asked.

Lex just smiled to her and covered her hand with his, showing her exactly how he liked it to be done.

"Oh, yes, baby," he moaned deeply while leaning his head back.

"You're turning me on," Lana noticed as they both continued to stroke his shaft.

"Oh, really? And you aren't too sore from last night?"

"Not so much. The need for you is much bigger."

"Ok, then."

"Can I try something?" she asked when he twirled her nipple between his fingers, causing her to arch her back.

"Of course. You don't even have to ask, my love."

So she sat up and positioned himself over him.

"Wow…" Lex gasped as she straddled him. His erected cock grazing against her butt.

"How should I do it?" she asked.

"However you want," he encouraged.

She raised herself a little, grasped his cock and positioned it at her entrance, then she slowly started impaling herself on it.

They both gasped loudly as Lex found himself inside her all the way.

"You're ok?" he asked, his face strained. He was doing his best not to buckle up into her in case she really was sore.

"Yeah… yesss…" she hissed as she raised herself up and clamped down on him again. "God, yes, this feels amazing!"

"Yes, it does," he rasped and finally let himself go and started moving. She didn't seem to be hurt.

"What's the best move?" she asked. "What should I do to feel the biggest pleasure?" She started clenching her muscles over him.

"Ahh…" Lex moaned, "it… it depends on the person… everybody… likes… different… things... you can try to move… forwards and backwards."

She did so and, to her astonishment, it felt amazing.

"God, Lex, yes!" she whimpered. "Yes…" she started moving a little faster, still clamping her muscles around him.

"Oh god… yes… yes… Lana… yes!" Lex followed her as the pressure was so big, so delicious. He could see her breast bouncing as she was riding him. His hands cupped it on their own accord, massaging, grazing her nipples.

"Oh God!" Lana started yelling. "Yes! YES! LEX!" she screamed as she came hard.

"Lana… Lana… yes!" he followed her quickly enough, not able to hold on anymore. That girl was his doom. Ultimate downfall.

She fell into his open arms and he hugged her tightly.

"That was… amazing," she rasped. "I love you, Lex. You're giving me so much happiness."

"I love you, too. I only hope one of those times I would be able to actually hold on long enough, so you could come more than once."

"I'm perfectly satisfied with one powerful orgasm, so you don't have to act like some macho caveman."

"I'm not. It's just… when I can't hold on long enough… it makes me feel…"

"What? Like you can't raise to a Luthor's standards?" she asked and she actually laughed. Her body shook and he could feel the ripples all the way down to his cock. If she kept it up, he would get hard again.

"Lana, if you're not up to another round… I suggest you…" he started.

Lana stopped laughing and got off of him, his softened cock sliding out.

"Wow, you really have _that _much stamina," she noticed and looked at him with that never fading smile. "God, I did right when I fell for you."

"Damn right!" he agreed. "Clark would never get you that much pleasure. If he's a virgin, then he will not hold on long enough to get the girl he will sleep with an actual orgasm. He'll most likely hurt her."

"Yeah, I guess…" Lana said, idly sliding her hand through Lex's soft chest. "I love your skin… " she told him, "and I love your head."

"I've never heard _that _one before."

"Well, it's the truth." And she actually reached his head and kissed it, then she gave him a lick.

Lex groaned.

"What was that?" she asked him, surprised.

"I really do like when you do that. My head is very sensitive without all the hair."

"Hmm…"

"And I really think we should hit the shower. Unless you want to keep the licking up and give me another erection."

"I hate to disappoint you, Mr. Luthor, but now I am sore and I don't think I'm up to any more sex today."

"Ok…" he said, but there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. "What?" he asked when she eyed him. "You said _today_ and that includes the night as well."

She laughed again and then, got up.

They both went under the shower.

Lex, involuntarily got it up again, when he was watching Lana soaping her body up.

She started laughing at him, what actually made him a little bit angry with her and embarrassed, but then she actually reached for his cock and effectively brought him to climax while using her hands.

Well, he could live with that.

* * *

Half an hour later they finally got down.

"Oh, god!" Lana stopped as soon as they descended the stairs. "Oh, god… Lex… have your parents been home this _entire _time?"

"Yes, probably," he said, not really following. "Oh!" He finally understood. "No, don't worry. The mansion is so big and the walls so thick that I'm sure they couldn't hear us having sex."

"Really?"

"Trust me. I know they're doing it all the time, even in their age and after so many years, and I never hear anything."

"So, how do you know they are doing it?" she asked, pretty confused.

"It's that glow a person has after sex. You know, the relaxation, the mood."

"Oh… that makes sense."

"I try to ignore it and not think about it too much."

"Understandable."

They finally entered the dining room, laughing, because Lex tickled her a moment before and then kissed her.

When they appeared in the door, the whole Luthor family turned their heads towards them.

Only they knew at that very moment that something was terribly wrong.

Lillian's and Lionel's faces were like carved from stone. Expressionless. Lucas and Tess just ate in silence.

"Something happened?" Lex asked immediately, sensing something ominous hanging in the air. He instinctively searched for Lana's hand and squeezed it lightly. She reciprocated.

"Yes, son, something happened," Lillian said, this time showing that she was actually in pain.

"But you're all here…" Lex started.

"Is it Chloe?" Lana quickly asked, because she knew her friend was close to Lucas, even if that was just for fun.

Lex wanted to askabout Tess's behavior, but he bit his tongue. His poor sister might've actually not done anything. He didn't want to hurt her with his question.

Lillian just hid her face in her hands.

"You have to forgive your mother, Lex," Lionel said while getting up and making his way to them, "she took it very hard… she loves this family and she doesn't want to lose any one of us."

"What happened?" Lana squealed this time.

"Jonathan Kent had a heart attack last night when the party ended," Lionel explained.

"Oh God…" Lana covered her mouth with her free hand. "Is he… is he alright?"

Lex knew his father too well, he already read everything from his face.

"He is dead, Lana," Lionel told the girl. "I'm sorry."

"Oh… my…" Lana actually sobbed.

Lex immediately turned to her and pulled her into his arms, giving her his comfort.

"I believe that young Clark Kent was looking for you after that terrible misfortune, but we didn't say anything about your whereabouts."

"Good, he still doesn't know about us," Lex informed his father as he held Lana and kept stroking her hair. He knew exactly what she was thinking. They'd been having sex, enjoying themselves for so long in bed, not knowing what had been happening, not knowing what had happened. Lana felt bad that when she'd experienced so much joy, her ex boyfriend's father had been dying.

"It's ok, my love, it's ok. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known," Lex kept soothing her. He shot his father a worried look.

Lionel poured some water into the glass.

"Lana? Do you want something to drink?" he asked her.

She let go off Lex and accepted the glass, sending Lionel a fade, crooked smile as she wasn't able to thank him verbally at the moment.

"Lana, please… don't feel bad…" Lex told her. "We couldn't have known," he repeated.

He knew his family already knew about them spending a night together. One look at them was enough. Lana's hair wet from the shower, her clothes rumpled.

"It's not that, Lex," she finally found her voice and turned to him to look into his eyes. "Don't worry, I will not close myself on you now, because I feel guilty. I'm really not. I know that people die every day and also in the same time other people are having fun… but… I knew Clark's father. He was an amazing man. A father that I would want for myself when I didn't have any. In the past, when I was Clark's friend… Jonathan was a little like a father for me, or a good uncle."

"I understand." Lex nodded, relieved on hearing that explanation. Not that it was less horrible for Lana.

"Lana, would like to eat something?" Lionel suggested, pointing the table.

"I don't think I…"

"You really should, my love," Lex told her, nudging her gently in the direction of the table. "You lost a lot of energy."

She knew he was indicating all the things they'd done in his bedroom and she blushed, but she listened to him.

"Come here, my dear," said Lillian, so Lana sat by her side. "It's hard on me as well. Seeing Martha Kent so broken… I never want to lose any of you, yes, Lana, I'm also talking about you. You have become a part of this family."

And this time Lana cried from an entire different reason.

* * *

Lana hated not being able to hold Lex's hand at the funeral.

They decided together that it would be best for Clark not to know the truth for a little while. It would be too painful. He was grieving now, he lost his father, and that could push him to break his friendship with Lex off completely.

Lex was leaving to Honduras soon, where he was hoping to find Milton Fine, a person he'd managed to connect with the space ship. After his return they would tell Clark the truth. Together.

Lana disappeared before Clark was done. She discreetly retreated in the direction of the Luthors's limo, so she could leave with them. Clark couldn't see her as now he was dropping a handful of earth on his father's casket.

"So horrible," Lillian sobbed as they were all sitting inside.

"My dear, it will be fine. You will not lose any of us," Lionel assured her and put his arms around her.

Lex did the same with Lana and she gratefully snuggled her face into his neck. He smelled wonderful, like always.

It was then, when she truly realized that they all had, indeed, become her family. She'd used to consider Jonathan Kent as her second father, but that had ended when she'd broken up with Clark. Martha Kent also couldn't play the mother role anymore.

She'd used to imagine herself marrying Clark and becoming a Kent. Having a family.

Now, she was in love with Lex. And she got so much more. Not only two people that started to care about her as she was their own daughter, but also two that could become something like siblings to her.

Yes, life wasn't like she'd pictured it would be, but it turned out to be much better after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

A day after the funeral Lex took off to Honduras.

They wanted to tell Clark the truth together, so Lana promised to wait for him until he would be back. She really wanted to go with Lex, but he persuaded her to stay. He told her he didn't mean to control her, but he was simply scared that something might happen to her.

"Lana, I would never forgive myself if you got hurt. Please, understand me and stay here where you safe. I promise you that when I've already examined that forest, I will take you there if you'll still want to."

"It's ok, Lex. I understand. Please, just be careful," she told him. "I would also be hurt if something happened to you."

"I know, my love, I know," he said and put his forehead to hers. "I love you," he said and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you, too, so come back as fast as you can," she said, smiling at him. "What we have it's all new to me and I want to keep touching you and have my wicked ways with you." She winked at him.

"Well, I can assure you, Ms. Lang," Lex started, picking up her tone, "that out sex life will never be boring. We are like fire together and there's so many positions and… places… we can try…"

"I already miss you. Go, so you can come back fast and show me some of those moves."

"I will."

* * *

Lana managed to go through the first three days of Lex's absence very well. She was working at the Talon, saw Clark a couple of times, but fortunately, he didn't resume their previously interrupted conversation. Lana was very happy about that, because she really wanted to tell him with Lex by her side. The truth would be hard enough for him, so that was better. Only it was getting harder and harder to keep this from him. Every time one of the Luthors showed up in the Talon Lana was silently praying, so they didn't slip. The only person she knew she could rely on was Chloe, but she knew her the longest and was sure her friend would sooner die than divulge someone else's secret. It wasn't that she didn't trust Lucas or Tess as well, but they could slip. She was also afraid that Lillian or Lionel would bump into Mrs. Kent…

"Ehm… Lana?" she suddenly heard Clark's voice right behind her.

_Oh, great, really? _She thought with exasperation and turned to face him, doing her best not to look like she wanted to get rid of him. After all, despite all the things that had broken them up, Clark did lose a father.

"Can we talk?" Clark suggested, sticking his hands into his pockets, acting awkwardly.

"Clark, I don't think…" Lana started, desperately looking for a way out.

"Please," his face actually begging, "this is very important to me." He put his hand to her shoulder.

Lana really wanted to shrug it off, but she stopped herself.

"Ok," she gave up. Still, there was no way she would tell him about Lex right now.

"Could you bring coffee? It's on me," Clark asked.

Lana felt like he slap her. It wasn't that he did something wrong or actually hurt her, but… why did he keep thinking of her as of a waitress when he was in the Talon? So what that she happened to serve coffee from time to time? She was the owner. And after what she'd experienced with Lex she knew now that her beloved would bring the coffee himself, never ask her to do that.

"I don't feel like coffee, thanks," she said through clenched teeth and followed Clark to a secluded table. She would not bring him a cup, no way!

"So… I was thinking…" Clark started, playing with his fingers and staring down on them. "Lana…" he finally raised his head to meet her eyes, forcing himself to be brave. "I want to make things right between us again. I want you… I want us to… to go back to where we were before. I can't just let you go. I… I still have feelings for you. I think you're the one," he finished, blushing.

"Clark," Lana tired to figure out the best way out of this. After all, she knew Clark would finally tell her that, Lex had warned her. And that was also the reason they should've told Clark the truth earlier. Only when? At the funeral?

"No, please, Lana… don't say that," Clark cut in like he knew she was about to shrug it off and leave. He reached across the table and covered her hand with hers.

Lana jerked away from his touch. In the same moment she spotted Lucas Luthor on the other side of the room. He looked at her sympathetically and then made a gesture like he was asking if she wanted him to come over there to help her out.

She barely shook her head "no" and looked at Clark again.

"Clark, I'm sorry, but whatever it was between us, is over."

"Whatever it was? Lana! We had something special!"

"I know, but… it ended. And I don't want to go back to that. I can't. You were lying to me all the time and still, you haven't told me the reason."

"That's the thing! I can change. Lana… Lana, I'll tell you! I promise. I'll tell you everything! Right away! And once I do, I know you will not see any other reason why we shouldn't be together. I know you will understand. I was just scared… but right now I know I can tell you," he started blabbering. "I…"

"No," she stopped him quickly. "I don't want to know like this. Clark," she bent over the table, "we will _never_ be together again. I moved on. I suggest you do the same."

"But… but Lana…"

"I'm sorry," she said as she stood up. "It's not about your secret anymore. I just… don't feel the same way anymore."

"But…"

"Even if I still had feelings for you…" she turned to him again, "I would still not come back to you, because I don't trust you. You broke my trust the moment you decided to keep lying to me and if you tell me the truth now… the damage will already be done. The trust is already broken." After that, she finally left the table and disappeared in the room behind the counter.

She reached for her cell phone and tried to call Lex, but wherever he was, there was no connection.

"I talked to him about an hour ago. He's safe," she heard Lucas's voice behind her and she jumped.

"Lucas! You scared me!" She scolded him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. I just got worried. Did you tell Clark?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I promised Lex we would tell him together."

"Ok, whatever."

"Did Lex tell you to keep an eye on me?" she suddenly ask, because it was all too suspicious.

"Even if he did, then what?"

"Lucas… I can take care of myself."

"It's not that Lex doesn't trust you, Lana. He just loves you too much," Lucas told her. "He knows this town's history. How many times were you close to be killed, hah?"

Lana wasn't sure if she should be angry with Lex or love him ever more. Maybe the second option? After all, he just cared about her. He never tried to control her or watch her every move, he just wanted her to be save.

And she was sure he would never watch her through a telescope… she suddenly realized.

Clark Kent had violated her privacy and trust so many times she lost count.

"Ok, then, I'm gonna go…" Lucas turned to the exit.

"Lucas, wait…" she called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful with Chloe, ok? She's my friend."

"Lana, we're…"

"I know you're just having fun," Lana interrupted him, "but even when she tells you that she's alright with it, you might end up hurting her anyway. The heart has a way of not listening to our brain."

"Is that some subtle way of telling me that Chloe has feelings for me?" Lucas asked, his eyebrows elevated.

"Not that I know of, but some day she might."

"Or she might not," Lucas cut off and walked out of there.

* * *

Lex barely crossed the threshold to his study when he was almost knocked down as somebody jumped to him and hugged so tight he lost his breath.

Lots of brown long hair prevented him from seeing anything.

"Lana," he managed to utter, "you're strangling me," he said, but his actions told her something else when he actually put his arms around her as well and reciprocated the embrace.

"I missed you," she said, raveling in the familiar expensive smell of him and the hardness as well as the softness of his body.

"I missed you, too, more than you can imagine," he told her and stroked her hair, then gently cupped her face.

She pulled away, so she could look into his blue gray eyes and then kiss him.

"Mmmm…" she moaned into his mouth when she opened for him and let him find her tongue.

"Going away was worth this moment," Lex confessed, feeling his heart soften, but his cock harden as she was so close to him now.

"Well, I would still prefer you staying with me, but… What did you find out?" she asked while placing her arms around his neck again, looking at him.

"I didn't find any ship, but I talked to Milton Fine."

"Really? What was his excuse for being there?"

"Research, but I didn't believe a word he told me." Lex shook his head, took Lana's hand and they both walked to his desk. "It's just doesn't hold water. And another thing… there is no record of Fine ever existing."

"Really?" Lana got interested.

Lex sat down in his chair, she quickly situated herself on his laps and put her arms around his neck again. His hands were now stroking her thigh.

"I have a crazy idea that he actually came _from _the ship, but I can't prove it or check it, because there's no ship to be seen."

"That's not crazy when it comes to this town."

"Yeah…" Lex sighed heavily. "Do you think we might be able to settle here permanently?"

"No," she answered honestly. "I think it's too dangerous. I've seen way too much to want to stay here forever."

"I'm glad we agree on that, because I would hate to raise our children here and someday watch them becoming meteor freaks. No one should go through what I've been through."

"Children, hah?" She asked, her eyebrows elevating. Then, she started more seriously, "Lex, you're not a meteor freak." She actually kissed his head.

He chucked, what was music to her ears.

"Maybe not officially, but I did tell you I've never been sick, not since that meteor shower."

"So that is a good outcome, not a bad one."

"I guess… Do have plans for today?" he asked, looking at her cockily.

"Well… if you must ask Mr. Luthor, I was hoping to spend the whole day with you," she reciprocated, smiling mischievously, "and then the night and another day and another night…"

"Seems like a good plan to me. What did you have in mind? Do you need me to show you some new moves now?"

"Not necessary. I think I've got that covered," she told him and kissed him, then trailed her mouth down to his neck.

"Oh, so you're planning to mark me?" Lex asked when Lana sucked on his skin there.

"Yes," she whispered into his ear, gently biting the earlobe, "but not here," she added, her seductive voice sending shivers down his spine, causing his cock to harden even more.

"Lana, what are you doing?" Lex asked rather jittery when she fell to the floor and started undoing his belt.

"What does it look like?"

"You don't have to…"

"I want to. Just relax, Lex," she told him and freed his hard length, stroking it with her hands.

"God…" Lex leaned his head backwards, breathing faster. "Lana… if you're not up to it… don't… I won't be able… stop… later…"

"And that is why I love you so much, Lex. You always care about me." After having said that her mouth closed over the head of his cock.

"Fuck yes…" Lex murmured when she twirled her tongue about it. It caused him to involuntarily jerk his hips up, into her mouth.

Lana continued her ministrations with sucking him off, taking him further into her mouth, hallowing her cheeks and then, she brought her other hand to his shaft and started pumping him from the hilt.

"Yes… Lana… love… yes…" Lex's hand wandered down and fisted in her hair, but he paid attention not to cause her any pain. He just needed to hold her in place.

He vaguely wondered how did she know what to do, but he would ask later, when…

"I won't… hold on… long… move… if…" he started, but it was too late. She didn't move. She kept sucking and when he looked down and she looked up to meet his eyes, and when he saw her with his cock in her mouth, he was lost. He started coming hard, buckling his hips into her violently.

Lana adjusted and her head was bobbing along with Lex's movements.

Then he felt her licking the rest of his semen from the tip of his cock when it softened.

That was actually dangerously close to brining him to another erection very fast.

But then he could give her something back…

"Lex?" he suddenly heard Clark's voice.

Lex's head was leaned back against the headrest of the expensive, comfortable chair. His eyes closed. Droplets of sweat on his face. His hand still in Lana's hair. And Lana still under the desk. And his cock still out in the open.

He had difficulties with connecting the dots with hearing Clark's voice.

He realized something was completely wrong when Lana's body tensed.

"Lex, are you feeling alright? Why are you… Oh my GOD!"

It was too late. Clark took them by surprise and before they managed to come up with some excuse for the situation or, at least, pull themselves together, he was already circling the desk. His eyes now on Lana, who was kneeling down between Lex's spread legs, her forehead against his thigh.

Fortunately, Lex's cock was actually not visible for Clark because Lana was in the way.

"Fuck, Clark! Can't you fucking knock?!" Lex finally woke up and yelled. He quickly zipped his flies and when he looked at Clark again, his "friend" was standing with his back turned on them.

"Oh God…" Lana murmured, her voice shaky, "Oh God… Oh God…"

Lex felt humiliated, but he stopped thinking about himself as soon as he noticed the look on her face.

"No, honey, it's not your fault. It's ok. Don't worry." He gently eased her up while getting to his feet and making her take his chair.

"Honey?!" Clark turned back to them, taking in the sight of them looking so… intimate. It didn't make any sense. Right, he'd almost caught Lana giving Lex a blow job, but then… Lex's care for her, Lex calling her "honey". "What the fuck is going on here?! Are you two… Is that why you told me you wouldn't come back to me?!"

"Clark, calm down," Lex started.

Lana hid her face in her hands.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I came to you for help! And that is what you do?! Usingher behind my back?!"

"No one used me here, Clark!" Lana suddenly felt such a powerful rage that she needed an outlet. She wouldn't leave all the explanations to Lex. She was strong, she was a grown up. Worst things happened to people than almost being caught. "Whatever is between me and Lex, it was my choice," she said while standing up.

"Lana…" Lex immediately placed his hand on her shoulder, which caused Clark to feel sick.

"Don't you dare looking at me like that!" Lana turned to Clark again. "I was never your property, Clark! I have the right to fall for whomever I want!"

"Fall? _Fall_?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I have fallen in love with Lex, so deeply, so powerfully… the intensity of what I feel for him nearly knocks me out every time. I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but we wanted to tell you ever since the night of the election. It just… when your father… it didn't seem right."

"The night of the election?! Is that why you disappeared?!" Clark suddenly connected the dots. "Oh God!" He put his hands to his head. "My dad died that night! And you… and you…"

"Don't blame her, Clark. We couldn't have known something would happen," Lex said.

"You betrayed me and I thought you were my friend," Clark's voice full of resentment.

"You were the one who fist lied to me, Clark," Lex said, "you keep lying to all of us!"

"I have my reasons!"

"Well, maybe you do, but you don't lie to your friend, unless you don't trust him. And if there's no trust I don't see how there can be a friendship."

"Lex…"

"You did it to yourself. Why do you never knock?"

"You know what, Lex?" Clark said, his voice bitter, "you're right. We were never friends. Friends for sure don't steal each other's girlfriends."

"Clark, no one stole me!" Lana protested. "We weren't together and I never did anything to give you some false hope that we might be someday again. Please, understand…"

"I do understand perfectly."

"No, you don't. Wake up, farm boy, you can't just care about what _you _want. If you love someone, that person becomes more important than yourself and that means you do anything to keep her happy, keep her safe. You never did anything selfless with her."

"Like you have," Clark snorted.

"I know I haven't been the best man in the past," Lex said, "but I know better now. I love Lana more than anything and I've changed. I will never do anything to hurt her. In fact, if she told me she wanted to be with you right now, I would step away. I would, if only that made her happy."

Lana looked at Lex with so much love and affection in her eyes that Clark had to looked away from them.

Then, when they looked back at him, he was gone…


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

"Oh, Lana," Lex exhaled. "I'm so sorry for that." He pulled her into his arms and tried to soothe her. He was terrified that such an experience might've scared her forever.

Lana's body started to shook, so Lex tightened his arms around her.

Something was wrong, though. It didn't feel like she was actually crying…

"Lana?" Lex asked in his astonishment. "Are you actually… laughing?"

This time he heard her doing it and pulled away to be able to look into her face.

"Did you…" she couldn't stop giggling, "did you… see his… face?! Hahaha!"

"Lana, are you ok?" Lex knew that extreme humiliation might affect different people in different ways…

"He's really a poor virgin!" Lana kept laughing. "I mean… Lex, are you feeling alright?" she stopped giggling when she saw the worried look on his face.

"Me? Are _you _ok?"

"Of course I am! I mean… I wasn't _happy _that Clark caught us like that, but things could've been worse. He might've showed up earlier. At least now he knows."

"Yes… he knows… though I wish he wasn't so angry with me."

"Oh, honey, did you really expect him not to be? I hope you care about me more than about your friendship with him and…"

"Of course, I do! Don't you dare ever think differently!" He cupped her face and looked her deeply in the eye. "Now, when that one is settled… where did you learn to give such an amazing blow job?" he asked about what had been bothering him from some time now.

"Oh… I… I've done research." Lana shrugged. "Don't worry, I haven't practiced on anyone before you, it's just… I wanted to give you something special and I wanted it to be well-done, so I… read how to give a good blow and a hand job."

"I appreciate the trouble, I really do," Lex assured her, relieved, though he knew there was nothing to be worry about. Lana would never cheat on him. "But I love you, Lana. I would enjoy it anyway, because _you _were the one giving it to me. And I'm capable of getting by without it."

"But… I kind of liked it," she admitted, blushing slightly. "I'm a big fan of your penis, Lex. In case you haven't noticed yet."

He chuckled to her delight.

"Well, in that case… let me be the one to tell you what to do and what I like, deal? You never have to do any research ever again."

"That way it'll be even hotter…" she started, coming closer, putting her hands on his chest and sliding them up and down, "when you'll tell me."

"Oh, it will be," Lex said, his voice husky.

Clark evaporated from their minds immediately and, as the atmosphere grew hotter, they left the study to get to Lex's bedroom.

* * *

"Lucas…" Lex finally caught his brother when he was leaving the Talon the following morning. "Lana told me you and Chloe have been… fooling around for pretty long now."

"Bro, it's not your business what I do with her, ok? Don't let me start on you and your precious…"

"I love her."

"Of course you do, but now the whole town's gossiping. They say Lana dumped Clark for you, because you're a billionaire."

"Since when do you believe in gossips?"

"I don't," Lucas patted Lex's shoulder, "but when all the attention is focused on you two, I can drag what I have with that gorgeous blonde for a little bit longer."

"Lucas, you've been sleeping with her, haven't you?" Lex asked, praying that it wasn't actually true. Only the look on his brother face told him everything, "Are you crazy?! She's just 18!"

"That's perfectly legal for all I know!" Lucas defended himself. "Besides… she's not _as _innocent asyour pretty brunette. I mean, she wasn't… you know…" Lucas hinted.

"Lucas! That doesn't make it ok!"

"Bro…" Lucas suddenly stared down on his hands, "I tried to broke it off, but… every time I feel it's been too long already I… I can't do it. I like her."

"You _like_ her?" Lex had to actually repeat those words to fully understand them. "Really?"

"Not in the way you love your impeccable Lana Lang," Lucas added quickly, "but yeah… I do."

Lex started laughing.

"Hey! That's not funny!"

"Oh yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"If you like a girl…" Lex shook his head, still laughing, "I thought sooner the hell would freeze than you'd actually fall for someone."

"I didn't fall for her!... Oh, look… if eyes could kill…" Lucas pointed something behind Lex, clearly to avert his attention.

Lex decided that he wouldn't be fooled like that, but then he spotted Clark. Clark who was eying him with clear disgust and disappointment on his face.

"Don't worry, bro," Lucas patted Lex's shoulder again, "he never acted like a real friend anyway and there's no contest. Lana was yours the moment you scored her."

"I did not score her, I fell in love with her."

"Who are you and what you've done to my brother?" Lucas asked theatrically. "Because this one," he pointed Lex, "is no fun anymore!"

"You'll see, I'll tell you the same in a week or so," Lex assured him. "Oh, your pretty blonde is coming!"

"You don't have to look for more friends, Lex. I'm here, aren't I?" Lucas said, this time more seriously. "In our world it's hard to find somebody beyond our circle."

"I know… hello, Chloe," Lex smiled to the blonde when she finally got to them.

"Hi, I heard about… well, your misfortune with Clark," Chloe rephrased.

"He actually _told _everyone?" Lex got mad.

"No, he just mentioned something to me about you corrupting Lana…"

Luthor brothers started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lana got to Lex and kissed him briefly on the side of his mouth. It didn't miss Lex's attention that Clark looked in their direction again, disappointment still on his face.

"Apparently," Chloe started, "somebody thinks that your new boyfriend has a bad influence on you. He's corrupting and defiling you."

Lana looked in Clark's direction.

"Can I go there and pinch him in the face?"

"I don't think it's a good idea, honey," Lex told her and gently nudged her toward the exit.

"Well, you can always spread the rumor about our dear Clark Kent being so… inexperienced," Chloe suggested.

"I don't think I can be that cruel," Lana answered, making Lex think once more what he'd done to deserve her. The women that he'd usually been seeing would never hesitate to hurt others, even Lex himself.

* * *

"Lex?" Lana asked. "What are you doing?"

They were under their tree, their horses tied up to the next one.

And Lex's mouth descended from hers and now his hands were baring her breast.

"Lex," Lana put a hand to his chest to push him away, "we're out in the open. Someone might see."

"Do you see anyone here?" Lex asked and looked around. "Nope, didn't think so." And he came back to his ministrations, actually taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking gently.

Lana moaned quietly and arched her back, her hand went on its own to Lex's head to hold it in place.

"But I… I want to avoid…" she stared. She'd already had difficulties with thinking clearly.

"There's no one here, Lana, I promise. Do you really think I would want someone else to see you right now? I'm the only one who gets to see you naked."

"So possessive," she teased him. "I just wonder… shall I run or give myself to you."

"If you run, I'll catch you and then, I will have my wicked way with you."

"Oh, sounds like fun… but let's leave it for another time, because someone really might see…"

They were both just teasing each other as they knew Lex would never hurt or force her into something she wouldn't want to do.

Soon, he slid her pants down, undoing his own and when he checked if she was wet enough, he pushed inside.

"Oh, yes, Lex…" Lana murmured to his ear as he entered her. "I feel... so naughty… doing it outside…"

"I told you we'd be adventurous," he said and that was the last coherent sentence she heard from him before they climaxed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

"So, Clark will never speak to me again," Lex sighed heavily while walking into the study, carrying the takeout Chinese food he'd bought on his way to the mansion.

"I hate to tell you I told you so." Lana raised from the sofa and walked over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders, massaged them for a moment and then kissed him softly. "Why do you care so much about him? I know he saved your life, but all he's given you ever since are only lies and more lies. He did the same to me."

"Maybe I keep refusing to let it go, because I so desperately want to know the truth. I want to win back his trust, so I could learn what is it about him," Lex explained and walked over to the table. "Auch…"

"Are you ok?" Lana came closer again as Lex clearly cut his finger.

"Yes, perfect," he said when examining it.

"Lex?"

"I'm fine, nothing happened. Come on, let's eat, you must be hungry."

* * *

Tess was just looking for her parents, wanting to call Oliver again. She might've kept sleeping with him, but she would not deign to coming to Metropolis to him. If he wanted this, he would have to make the effort.

She didn't find her parents, but she did bump into Lana.

Lana who was shaken and pale all over.

"Lana, are you ok?" Tess asked, really worried.

"Tess… Lex… he… he…"

"What happened?" Now Tess started to worry. "Did something happen to my brother? Tell me!"

It only caused Lana to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Lana," Tess stopped, trying to calm her down a little bit. "But you have to tell me. What's wrong with Lex?"

"Lana, how good… what happened?" Lillian appeared, but her voice changed as she got a better look at Lana.

"Lex… he… he um… he was looking for a space ship that landed in Smallville… he… he got… I don't know… he woke up this morning and just head straight to the fields and…"

* * *

"…then I talked to Clark and Chloe," Lana looked in Lucas's direction, "and they said I have to stab Lex with… with this…" Lana showed them the dagger, "because that's the only way… to stop… to stop Zod…"

"You are _not _killing my son!" Lionel stood up, angry.

"I won't!" Lana cried again. "I will never be able to hurt Lex… that is why I took this… I don't want them to use it…"

"Chloe… Chloe couldn't…" Lucas started. "I mean… it's my brother…"

"What concerns me more right now if how Clark knows so much about aliens?" Lillian raised the perfect question.

"Ever since we got closer…" Lana started, "and became friends… he was acting weird, he was always there when I needed him, but never when I wanted him. He saved my life countless times, but never really told me the truth behind it all. My suspicions are that he's some kind of a meteor freak, I don't know what his powers might be, maybe when he fall into the Kawatche caves few years ago he was imprinted with some alien knowledge… I don't know, but this seems to be the closest to the truth."

"So maybe now he's using the fact Lex's possessed, so he can get him out of the picture and get you back?" Tess asked, her arms folded on her chest, expression hard.

"Tess… no, Clark is many things, but he would never hurt a person. Even his enemy. His heart is in the right place."

"I don't care!" Lionel stood up. "I will go and I will talk to him! Right away! I will not let my son be possessed by some alien! I will make sure he'll be himself again! LuthorCorp can make him better again!"

"With all due respect, Lionel, you might be a billionaire, but I don't think money will help you right now. You don't know the alien technology," Lana said.

"Then we'll examine the meteor rocks, they're from out of space, right? It's what Lex wanted to do when we came here."

Lionel didn't get to the door.

Lex, or Zod for that matter, burst right through it.

"Son!" Lillian yelled to him, but he just caught his father's neck and raised him up.

"You think you can defeat me?! Zod?! You all will kneel before Zod!" he roared and threw Lionel across the room like he was a puppet.

"Lionel!" Lillian screamed a different name this time and got to her husband. "Lionel, please…"

"You!" Zod pointed terrified Lana. "You will come with me!"

"No!" Lucas wanted to do something, but Tess stopped him.

"There's no use. He'll kill you," she whispered to him.

"Your sister is very smart," Zod turned to Lucas. "I will rule this world and you will all keel before me or… you will all die. You," he turned back to Lana, "you can be my queen. The mother of my children."

"The… whattt?" Lana stammered, terrified by the image of having to bear children for this tyrant in a body of her lover. A lover that maybe was gone forever. Maybe Clark was right. Maybe there was no other choice.

Her heart broke into zillion pieces as she realized the truth and reached for the dagger.

She wanted to stab him. She would. She would end it all.

Then she would stop living as well, she would be dead inside without Lex. But she had to save the Luthors, she had to save the world. There was no Lex inside this body anymore, she felt it.

When her full of tears and agony eyes met his cold ones, she reached for the dagger again.

He noticed something strange in her demeanor.

Then, she was raising the dagger.

He just smirked at her and… she was thrown at the door, then crashed to the floor in the hall.

* * *

"Lana!" she opened her eyes, because of that voice. That voice she knew so well… that voice…

"No!" she screamed, immediately moving away from the source of it, scooting to the opposite side of the bed. A very huge bed. She wasn't at the hospital.

"Lana, it's ok," she heard a different voice, a female. Lillian?

She finally managed to clear her mind and look around.

She was lying in Lex's bed in the mansion, Lillian was on the left side of her it and… Lex on the right.

"Get away from me!" She flinched when Lex reached his hand to her.

"Lana, it's me, Lex." His eyes full of sorrow and care. He was hurt that she was afraid of him.

"Is he…?" Lana turned to Lillian.

The red head nodded. "When you were knocked unconscious… he just flew away. Next thing we knew Lex was running into the mansion, calling for you. We were all scared, but that was really him. Something or someone brought him back."

"I guess it was something…" Lex raised his hand and Lana could see the burnt sigh underneath. "It's a symbol exactly like the one in the Kawatche caves. I was cured by something… not from this earth."

"And… Zod?

"Gone."

"I'll leave you now," Lillian said and directed herself towards the door.

"Wait… what happened to Lionel? Is he ok?" Lana asked. She knew Lex would never forgive himself if something happened to his father, even if somebody else was in his body.

"He's fine. Couple of bruises, but he'll be alright. Thank you for asking," Lillian answered, smiled at them and left the room.

"Can I… touch you now?" Lex asked, very unsure of himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey, of course. Before I was… I didn't know it was you…"

Lex stroked her cheek, then her hair and she burst into tears again.

"Oh, honey," Lex said in pained voice and got into the bed, propped himself against the headboard and pulled Lana to his chest.

She snuggled into him and kept crying.

"I was ready… to… to kill you…" she was sobbing. "I can't… I will never forgive myself… for giving up like that…"

"Hey, hey…" Lex forced her to look into his eyes while cupping her face gently in his hands. "I understand. I would do the same if I were you. You had no choice. That thing wanted to kill you and all my family. He wanted to take over the world."

"But… but you're ok now."

"If that makes you feel any better, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to kill Zod anyway. He was too strong, too smart. He knew what you were about to do. He would never let himself get killed like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am… Lana, it was _my _fault. _I _started digging in dangerous things. I should've known of the risk. I should've known you could get hurt because of me. I'm sorry. I promise you I will let it go and focus only on us. I will be here for you."

"Lex, it's not your fault, but… thank you, I'll be much happier if I know you're safe."

"It's one of my biggest flaws to try to uncover the truth for all cost. I will never do that again. Not when it's dangerous."

* * *

When Lana got better, Lex decided to make his move. It'd been a very difficult week for them, so he wanted to come back to what they'd had, to how happy they'd been. He wanted to show her that he was committed to her only. And he knew the only one way to prove it to her. He prayed he wasn't too confident, because otherwise… she would break his heart.

That day, when making sure his family wasn't home, he prepared something special and brought Lana to the study.

It smelt like roses, she thought when he took the blindfold from her face.

She saw the room completely changed, bathed in red roses. And at the end of that path…

Lex walked over there and…

Lana gasped.

He had a ring. He wanted to propose.

Then he was kneeling before her… he was telling her how much he loved her… how much he wanted to commit to her…

And she said…

"Yes, Lex Luthor, of course I will marry you."

Maybe it was crazy. Maybe she was too young, but she was never more sure of anything in her life.

Lex was the one for her. Why waiting when the time they had could end so quickly and so brutally? She'd got a taste of it last week. She wanted to live to the fullest and spend every single moment with him.

* * *

**A/N **I'm pretty sure the quality of my writing deteriorated. I'm forcing myself to keep updating, because I lost my inspiration. I have the plot written down, but I so not feel like writing. But if I stop… I may never come back to finish this.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **Ok, I guess my muse is more or less back, at least with my other new story, so let's go…

Sorry for my last crappy chapter, this one is getting better, I hope: )

* * *

**Part 12**

When Lana woke up the next morning she had a brief moment of panic. She had a nightmare about Zod, so when she didn't feel Lex's body next to her, her breathing quickened and she searched for it while putting her hand back blindly to look for it.

"Auch!" she heard a very crabby voice from the other side of the bed as soon as her hand hit something warm.

"Did I wake you?" Lana rubbed her eyes, trying to forget her dream, trying not to act so needy. It wasn't a big deal that he wasn't spooning her that morning.

She finally turned to him.

"Yes, you did," he said, "but it's alright. How did you end up all the way out there?" he asked. The bed was, after all, huge.

"I don't know. I… I had a nightmare and you weren't here, so… I'm sorry. That was stupid to wake you up like that."

"Hey," Lex's voice softened and he scooted over to her, so their noses were almost touching now as they were lying next to each other with their heads on the pillows, "I'm not going anywhere and I promise you, Zod is gone. He will never hurt you again. I won't let that happen. I'm finished with space ships. I did it for you."

"I know and I'm really grateful. I just… I can't forget… it's all too fresh." She cupped his face and kissed him.

It was supposed to be gentle, but very fast turned into a passionate kiss and, before Lex realized what was happening, Lana was straddling him, kissing him, grazing herself against his middle, giving him an erection.

"You minx," he said as his face contorted. "You better be able to finish the job," he added and his hands went up to cup her breast and massage them skillfully.

"Oh, I would never start if I wasn't intending on finishing." She sent him a seductive smile and kissed him again, this time tracing a path down his neck and then his chest.

Lex quickly grew desperate for her as he involuntarily started buckling up into her.

"Aren't we impatient?" Lana cocked her brow as she raised her head to look at him.

"Aren't would be the right word," Lex teased her as he, by now, was kind of an expert in reading her. She was definitely aroused. He could feel the heat coming from her core and she was squirming deliciously.

"Enough of tortures, then," she agreed and let him slid inside her, they bodies moving in urgent rhythm.

When their climaxes hit, Lana fell right into Lex's arms, burying her face in his neck.

They stayed like that for a moment, but then she felt Lex taking her head in his hands and gently raising it, so she could look into his eyes.

"Lana, you don't have to be afraid for me anymore," he reassured her, reading her perfectly. "I can see how you act, how you look at me and how desperate you are to make love to me. I love it, believe me, but I see that tiny freckles of worry in you. Please, stop, you don't have to be worried anymore. I am here and I am not going anywhere."

"I know," she said and rolled off of him.

He took her in his arms immediately, waiting patiently for her to say more. "It's just… I can't get over it so fast. It just… happened…" she stammered.

"I understand. But I am here to help you. I hope one day you will forget."

"Keep that care up and I might forget faster than you think," she tried to joke, but on the side she loved when Lex was taking care of her like that. She'd been alone for so long that now, when somebody genuinely loved and was there for her, she treated him like he was a treasure. She knew she would not give up on him and she would never leave him. No matter what.

* * *

Recently Lana was spending a lot of her time with Tess. They became friends and the brunette was really glad it happened. She never had enough people in her life and she especially wanted to be close to her future husband's siblings.

Now she was sitting in the Talon, waiting for Tess. She was feeling nervous, because she was pretty sure she'd figured out why Tess was staying in a bad relationship. She really wanted to help Lex's sister, but wasn't sure if that wouldn't be overstepping. She would hate to lose that friendship, but somebody had to make Tess realize the truth. For all cost. She didn't deserve to be involved with Oliver Queen.

As Lana waited, she noticed Lucas in the far corner of the coffee shop, looking like he was brooding over his steaming mug.

Lana sighed and raised from her sit.

"Word of advice?" she asked when she sat in the chair across the table from Lex's younger brother.

"What?" he asked her like he just now woke up from his reverie.

Lana didn't have to look in the direction where his eyes were focused to know that Chloe was there. Acting probably the very same, but add to that, she was angry.

"Shoot," Lucas said, sighed heavily and took a sip from his mug.

"Go talk to her and stop being mad at her for telling me to kill your brother. It was Zod, remember? There was no chance Lex would come out of this."

"But he did!" Lucas raised his voice, but stopped on seeing the people around him looking at their table. "She just… believed Clark. You could've killed my brother."

"I could've killed Zod, the alien tyrant. It wasn't Lex. Lex's body was just the vessel and he was really gone."

"So how did he come back?" Lucas asked in exasperated voice.

"I don't know. I'm sure Lex wants to know as badly as we do, but I also know that he will not risk his life again. He promised. I'm sure he'll try to figure it out, but safely, so we have to prepare ourselves for the possibility we may never actually know."

"But… I can't just let it go," Lucas sighed. "How can you?"

"I live here. I've been through my own baggage of unexplained and, I guess… I got used to letting go. Sometimes it's the only reasonable thing you can do."

"Any other option?"

"Yes, going insane."

Lucas laughed.

"It really wasn't Chloe's fault. I'm sure she feels bad, Lucas," Lana said. "Just… please, talk to her. She had to agree with Clark to give me the dagger. It was saving Lex's body without Lex inside or saving thousands of people."

"Why should I anyway?" Lucas suddenly shrugged. "After all it was just casual. It was a fling. I should let go and be happy."

"Keep telling yourself that, but we both know it's become more than that. I know you're younger than Lex and you may think you'd prefer to…" Lana stopped and winced, "…score more women… but what is really important is that one and only. Believe me, if you don't come over to her you will regret it in the future. It may not happen the second time."

Lana noticed Tess standing in the middle of the Talon, so she said her goodbye to Lucas and rushed to her friend.

"Hi, sorry, I was just sitting over there with your brother," she explained when she led her to their table.

"Lucas, hah? Still doesn't have the guts to talk to Chloe?" Tess asked. "Oh… no, I was wrong. Look…" She pointed something behind Lana.

Lana looked there and there were Lucas and Chloe talking.

"Good…" She smiled and turned back to the read head. "Tess… we need to talk."

"Uh oh, that one never ends well," Tess said. "Thanks," she told the waitress that just brought her coffee."

"Why?" Lana asked.

"That's how all my relationships ended."

"Well, I'm not your boyfriend, … but..." Lana sighed, "you may never want to speak to me again after what I'm about to say to you."

"You see? Like I said, never ends well. Shoot."

Lana took a deep breath.

"I know it's not my business, but… Tess, you can't do that to yourself anymore. You have to leave Oliver Queen."

"We're not together." Tess shrugged.

"I know, but you still… have something. You need to break it off."

"Lana…"

"Please, just listen. I'm worried about you. Your brothers are worried about you."

"Lana…"

"I read once in my mother's diary that we accept the love that we think we deserve," Lana interrupted her again and, this time, Tess didn't cut in. That sentence seemed to stir something inside her.

"What's your point?" she asked, skillfully hiding any emotions.

"I just want to say that I think you never really believed you could live up to your parents' expectations. You're in Lex's shadow or… at least you feel that way. Lucas doesn't really care about business and LuthorCorp, but you… you do."

"How can you just assume that if I never said it?" Tess asked tentatively.

"Just look at yourself," Lana told her, "you dress like a businesswoman even when you're supposed to be casual. And I know you're studying business."

Tess was silent.

"You want to prove them that you can handle it, don't you? That you deserve to be a part of your family's company. Your father doesn't think you can handle the ruthless business of LuthorCorp, but you can be ruthless, Tess. You are right now, with your heart."

"Wh…" Tess started, but then she stopped, looking down, avoiding Lana's eyes.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you, but to help you. You need to talk to your father, tell him how you feel, ask for a chance at running the family business together. And above all, you need to break up with Oliver. You're sleeping with him only because you know Lex hates him. Was the whole relationship about that? Choosing Lex's biggest enemy, his bully, to spite him? Because he's the one your father gave the most of LuthorCorp's shares? He's the one Lionel trusts the most?"

Tess's hand covered her mouth.

"Tess, you're only hurting yourself and Lex," Lana added and reached her hand to cover the one that Tess still had rested on the table. The redhead didn't flinch, what was a good sign. "Maybe you didn't even think that it was about revenge, maybe you did it all subconsciously. But you did it nonetheless," Lana finished.

"I… I have… I have to go," Tess finally said and stood up.

"Tess…" Lana followed her.

"I'm fine. Really. I need to do something."

"Are you sure? I can…"

"I'll be fine. I can handle this," Tess turned to her, her face so determined that Lana believed.

"Are we… are we still friends?" Lana asked, scared of the answer.

"Yes, we are. I should…" Tess closed her eyes like she wanted to force her tears back, "Thank you Lana," she finally uttered and left.

Lana smiled. She did something good. She helped Lex's sister like she'd promised she would.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **If you thought Lex was slightly off character before, now you will see his true colors. Don't worry, nothing very bad. Having a loving mother and siblings did a lot of good for him, but didn't fix him completely.

* * *

**Part 13**

"Oh, my dear, we're so happy you will become a part of this family." Lillian was thrilled when Lana and Lex officially told her and Lionel about their engagement.

"Thank you, Mrs. Luthor, I couldn't dream of a better one," Lana assured her. "It's all I ever wanted. To be happy, to have a family, and I got even more than I hoped for."

"You deserve it, honey. Any girl capable of captivating a Luthor permanently must be special!" Lillian gave Lana a hug. "We must throw a huge engagement party!" She immediately started planning. "It will be so amazing!"

"Mrs. Luthor, I don't think this is necessary, I…" Lana started, losing countenance. "It's too much, I really…"

"Nonsense!" Lillian disagreed. "My eldest son's finally in love and he's getting married! We must have a huge party here! We must celebrate! And, dear, please, stop calling me Mrs., I'm Lillian. I thought we've already settled that one."

"I…" Lana said, completely overwhelmed.

"Let her breathe, my love," Lionel finally spoke and, while his wife moved aside, he came closer to Lana and took her hands in his, "welcome to the family, Lana," he said, looking into her eyes. "We're really honored to have you."

"Thank you Mr.…" she started, but on seeing the look on his face, she corrected, "Lionel."

"There." Lionel smiled. "And word of advice," he whispered to her, "better not to get into my wife's way. Let her have the party." After that he winked at her. "I'm sure you'll love it," he added.

* * *

"You were so right, Lana," Lucas said when he walked into Lex's study.

"Lucas, how many times…" Lex started in exasperated voice.

"Chill, bro, I know she's just got here, so there's no way I'm walking into something!" Lucas interrupted him.

It was the truth. Lana had just appeared in the mansion and was sitting on Lex's laps, kissing him, when his brother came. Now she scooted aside.

"That doesn't mean you don't owe us some privacy." Lex shook his head. "What is it that you want from Lana? What she was right about exactly?"

"Ok, it's hard for me to even say it at loud…" Lucas started, clearly embarrassed," but…"

Lex was staring at him with a very amused face. If his brother was feeling uncomfortably, he'd better watch and listen carefully, because that would give him some power over him.

"So… I made up with Chloe," Lucas started, "and… God…" he sighed and sat in the nearest chair, "this is… something completely new to me," he confessed.

At the sound of his voice Lex actually thought he would not hold it against Lucas, he wanted the best for his little brother and if that speech was going when he thought was going…

"I don't even know what I was doing before her…" Lucas voiced his feelings." I don't see any sense in playing around anymore, it's like… somebody else's life."

"Does she know it?" Lana asked, listening closely with a smile on her face. She wanted nothing more for her friend to be happy. They'd both been through their crushes on Clark, and Lana still thought it was a miracle they'd remained friends.

"Well… I didn't tell her… exactly… those words…" Lucas started, "but she knows. I know it."

"So you won't say 'I love you' to her, because you know she knows you love her?" Lex asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"Yeah… I… I don't…"

"Don't be a chicken," Lex said. "I tell Lana that I love her every day. She obviously knows it by now, doesn't she?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Go for it, Lucas," Lana advised, smiling to him. "You won't regret it, trust us."

"What is she knows about my feelings, but doesn't feel the same way?" Lucas asked.

"If that was the case, believe me, she would break up with you," Lana explained. "Chloe's not the type of a girl who would just hurt a guy with playing around if he had genuine feelings for her. I'm sure she cares about you, too."

"Oh… I guess… thanks…"

"Lucas, would you mind now giving us some privacy?" Lex asked.

"Sure."

"That was rude," Lana turned to him.

"Why? I wanted to touch you, kiss you and…" he said as he was slowly getting closer and closer until he finally captured her lips. His hands wandered to her breast.

"And…?" Lana teased him, smiling against his lips.

"Wait…" Lex stopped, resting his forehead against hers. "Before we lose ourselves… there's something we have to talk about." He finally moved back to his previous position on the sofa.

"What? Do you want me to sign a prenup or something?" Lana asked, being completely serious.

"What? No! Of course not!" Lex sputtered.

"Why such reaction?"

"I would never ask you to do something like that," he told her.

"Why? I would expect your lawyers to hand me at least one before our wedding."

"Well, yes, they would insist on it, but they're my lawyers. They talk business, not feelings. And I don't want our marriage to be about business. My parents have been together for so many years and they still love each other. Sure, they are bumps in the road, but it's only human to have problems. I'm sure we will have them, too, at some point, maybe someday we'll hate each other, but… we will get through it. I want to marry you not because I think what we have now will feel that way forever. I want to marry you to share my life with you, my problems, to help you and to get some help in return. I promise I will never stop loving you, but I can't promise that we'll have a perfect life."

To his astonishment Lana had tears in her eyes.

"What did I say?" Lex got scared that he hurt her. "I meant… not hate each other like… really hate… I meant…"

"I know what you meant and I reacted so emotionally not because you hurt me… Lex, that was a perfect thing to say. That was what the marriage and getting through life together is all about. It's about being there for each other no matter what. It's not only about physical attraction."

"Although I promised our sex life would never be boring," Lex said, partially to make her laugh, to diffuse the situation, but he meant it, too.

"I know. You're just… you have no idea how perfect you really are, Lex."

"Oh, I'm far from…"

"I'm serious," she said and kissed him.

"Wait…" He pulled away again when he still could. "That is still not what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh, yeah, right. Go on…" she nudged him.

"I think we should get our own place. I really want you to live with me, to move in, but I don't think the mansion is the best for our lives together. My parents live here, my brother keep bursting in without knocking and there's also Tess…"

"You can lock the door, can't you?" Lana suggested.

"I want to share my life with you, not with my family. I'm a grown up man, I can't live with them. I had my own apartment in Metropolis, but… I decided to get us a new place. A bigger one. What do you say? I won't do it without your permission."

"In Metropolis?" Lana gaped at him.

"You're going to Met U in the fall. Wouldn't you like to actually live in a penthouse with me, not in a dorm? Unless… you really wanted to taste that academic life, then I understand."

"Are you honestly asking me if I would prefer to live in a dorm with a roommate than with you? How would you visit me? How would we act in front of her? No, Lex, I'm fine with moving in with you."

Lex was really relieved.

"Ok, then all that's left is the case of the Talon. You still want to manage it, don't you?"

"Lex, I started running it, because I couldn't let go off a building my parents met in. I know it sounds silly, but…"

"It doesn't," he assured her.

"I can't hold on to the past, to what could've been if they hadn't died in the day of the meteor shower. I want to move on, to start my life with you. So I won't mind selling the place."

"Or… if you like we could just promote somebody to a manager and you could still have it…"

"No," Lana shook her head. "I don't want it anymore. I'll ask my aunt if she wants it and if she doesn't… then I'm going to sell."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then."

"One more thing, Lex…" Lana started, "I can't let you get us a new luxurious apartment… I just… you can't buy me everything. I want to contribute, too."

"Lana, I don't try to own you," he told her while cupping her face. "I just want to make you happy and I want to give you anything you want."

"But, Lex…"

"It doesn't matter. You will be my wife, my fortune will be your fortune."

"But…"

"I have enough. You wouldn't be able to make a dent in my account even if you went shopping every day."

She sighed.

"I just don't feel comfortable…"

"Then treat it as a wedding gift."

She smiled.

They faces got closer, they were just about to kiss, when…

There were noises coming from the hall.

"Is that… Tess?" Lana asked, jumping away from Lex and getting to her feet. "Is she screaming?"

"I'll check it up," Lex said and went to the door.

"I'll go with you…"

When they got to the main entrance hall they were struck by the sight of Tess and Oliver arguing.

"I already told you it's over! Just leave me alone!" Tess kept yelling at him

Oliver did something unforgivable. He actually hit Tess, slapped across the face.

Lana just stood there, unable to move, shocked with what she just saw.

And Lex…

"Lex, no!" she tried to stop him, but it was too late already.

All she managed to notice was Lex's white from anger face, his muscles straining dangerously. Then he rushed toward Oliver.

"You bastard! Hitting my sister?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

Before Tess reacted, Lex raised his fist and took Oliver by surprise, hit him straight in the jaw.

Then again. And again.

Oliver fell to the floor.

"Lex!" Lana screamed, terrified. "Lex, stop!"

"LEX!" Tess got to him, trying to pull him away from Oliver. "You're gonna kill him! He's not worth it, Lex!"

But Lex seemed to be in some kind of a trance, inflicting one blow after the other.

There was a lot of blood.

"LEX! STOP!" Lana screamed. "Please! STOP!"

"Lex!" she heard Lucas.

_Thank God, _she thought.

Lucas got to his brother, grabbed him and it took all his strength to move him a little.

Then, there was another pair of hands to help. Lionel.

"Oh my god!" Lana heard Lillian's voice coming from behind her. "Lex…"

"Oliver…" Lana said, her voice hoarse, "he… hit Tess and then Lex…"

"Oh god…" Lillian just repeated.

"Son, that's enough!" Lionel exclaimed and, together with Lucas, they finally pulled Lex away from Oliver.

The blond guy was now lying battered and bloody on the floor, his hands on his nose.

Tess just stood there with her hand covering her mouth.

"Lex, what were you thinking?!" Lionel roared at his son.

Lana was petrified with the image of her fiancé, standing there, eyes mad, his face still like in trance, blood on his shirt and his hands.

"No," Tess said, "no, it's my fault. Not his! Mine! I… I'm sorry to be such a disappointment, but I was seeing Oliver after we came here. Lex and Lucas were worried about me, tried to make me realize it was wrong… I'm sorry. I broke it all off and… and he…" she stopped, crying now.

Lionel didn't say anything to that, he just assessed the situation with his eyes.

Finally, he made his mind.

"Tess, go to my study, wait for me there, we'll have a talk. Lillian, you can go with her. Lana, take Lex to his room, help him clean up, please. Lucas, you help me to take care of that one," he pointed Oliver.

"I will… sue… you fucking bastards!" Oliver moaned through the blood. "My nose's broken! I…"

"You will not do such a thing," Lionel said, his voice hard.

"Lana, please, take him out of here." Lillian put her hand on Lana's shoulder.

Lana nodded. She came over to Lex.

"Lex?" she asked quietly, reaching her hand tentatively to him. Finally, she touched him. "Lex, honey, please, come with me."

Her soothing voice finally snapped him out of it.

He looked at her and her heart ached as she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Honey, come with me." She nudged him towards the staircase.

Lex finally moved, following Lana, letting her take his hand.

When they reached his room, he just walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Lex?" Lana knocked on it, scared for him. "Lex? Lex, love, please, let me in!"

Silence.

"LEX! I'm scared here! Please, honey, open the door."

She only heard the water running.

"Damn it, Lex!" she screamed and had the savage urge to kick the door. She restrained herself and walked over to the bed, sitting on it heavily.

Finally, after few minutes the door opened and Lex emerged. His chest bare as his shirt had blood on it, his hands clean now.

She remained silent, just looking at him.

He sat right next to her on the bed.

"Lex, talk to me," she finally spoke again, her voice pleading. She reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. "Please."

His knuckles were hurt, so Lana reached to the bedside table for a tissue, then started gently wiping the blood that still flowed from there.

He was watching her caring ministrations in strange awe.

"Lex, what is it? I can't stand it anymore. Please, talk to me."

Their eyes met.

"I…" he cleared his throat, "I understand if you want to leave me now," he finally said.

She stared at him for a whole minute before the words sank in.

"What? What are you talking about? I agreed to marry you, didn't I?"

"You… you've just seen my dark side. Lana, it's not that I just snapped… it's always been there, crawling beneath my skin. When I see somebody I care about hurt… I just… I…" he stopped, his voice cracking. Then he started again, "My father has it, too, you know. I'm not sure about Lucas, he's annoying, but never really been… that dark… he's more like my mother… and she… she keeps my father at bay. I… I am too hard for you, Lana." Lex avoided her eyes now.

"Hey," Lana said in quiet voice, "look at me." She brought her hand to his face, forcing him to look at her. "I can handle it. I can be there for you."

"You don't understand… you're so… pure… I will only… taint you."

"Taint me?! Taint the pure me?!" She suddenly laughed to his horror. "Lex, oh… you know the darker side of me. I thought I showed it to you already, at least through sex. All my life I was trying to fit in, to be what everyone else wanted me to be that I… I forgot who I really was. When you appeared… I started to feel like me again. No one is black or white. Everybody has a dark side."

"But…"

"No but," she stopped him. "I'm still here, aren't I?" Her other hand gently rubbing the broken skin on his knuckles. "Lex, I love you," she told him while still looking in his blue gray pupils, "I love your dark side and I love you good side. I love you being gentle and being hard. I wouldn't change anything, because then… it wouldn't be you."

Lex just stared at her. Everything seemed so surreal for him. She was still there. She loved him and accepted him.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he finally uttered and closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in heated kiss, sliding his tongue inside her mouth right away.

Lana whimpered silently as he was giving her all he had.

Suddenly they found themselves tearing on each other's clothes, in Lex's case just his pants. He stained her body with a little blood from his own hands, but they didn't care. They just needed each other. Desperately. He wanted to be inside of her and never get out, he wanted to make himself believe it was real, that she was there for better and worse. That she loved the real him. She wanted to feel him. To show him how much she truly did love him.

Lex found himself turning Lana around and taking her doggie style, pumping into her mercilessly, hard. There was nothing gentle in it. He was an animal.

And that was another side of him she hadn't seen yet. They'd had hard sex before, but never like that. He never before took the whole control.

She didn't run. She wasn't scared.

She was actually aroused beyond comprehension. She was coming fast and powerfully. She wanted more and more of him. She didn't care he was so dominative and harsh.

She came with a loud scream and immediately found herself turned over, on her back, and Lex started fucking her again, still hard.

"Lex… Oh… God!" she screamed as another orgasm hit her almost immediately. And Lex was still going.

The third climax leveled her completely, followed by a loud animalistic roar coming from Lex's mouth.

And then they were just a tangle of limbs entwined together. She didn't even know where her body was ending and his staring.

They stayed that way for a long time, breathing erratically against each other's skin, trying to get back to normal, to think clearly.

Finally, Lex pulled out of her, leaving her cold and empty.

She squirmed and got close to him again, snuggling into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, his voice sounding bitter and guilty.

"What do you mean? For what? Hitting Oliver? I thought we're passed that."

"I'm sorry for taking you like… that."

"Lex…" she breathed, completely taken aback. "What… what are you…"

"Don't pretend. I'm sorry. I acted like a savage. I… I needed to find an outlet… for my rage. I'm sorry. If you're still with me, I promise it will never happen again."

"Lex!" Lana exclaimed and raised herself on the elbow. Now she could look at his face. "I love you. I loved that. You didn't hurt me. I would've told you if I hadn't liked it!"

"But… how… how could you still…"

"I don't want you to be Clark. I want you to be you. I accept it. And I love it. Do you honestly think you scared or hurt me? I loved it. Any other woman would love such great orgasms!"

"Are you serious?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yes."

"It's too good to be true."

"Well, get used to it, because it is," she said with a satisfactory smile. "And I don't want you to hold back all the time. I can take all you've got."

He just pulled her into his arms, turned them, so he was hovering over her now, kissing her as he kept murmuring how much he loved her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

"Why such sad face?" Lana asked when she sat right next to Chloe by one of the table in the Talon.

"Ah, nothing, just the perks of being me," Chloe said. She was propping her chin on her hands and slowly sipping her coffee.

"Wow, if you're not excited about this huge latte, then something must be wrong!" Lana stated. "What is it? You're my friend, Chloe, you can tell me. Have… Lucas talked to you yet?"

"Yes, he has," Chloe admitted.

"Oh no, he screwed that speech up, didn't he?" Lana asked.

"No, actually… actually it was kind of perfect." Chloe smiled involuntarily.

"So, what's the problem?"

"I'm just eighteen years old," she finally uttered. "Lana, after what Lucas told me… he's in love, like… _really _in love. Like Lex and you are. And I…"

"I'm eighteen, too, you know," Lana noticed.

"Sure, but you know what you want. You were never so… unsure of life as I was. I mean… Lana, the only thing I am certain of is that I want to be a journalist," she said seriously while looking her friend in the eye. "The other things… love, commitment, marriage…"

"Hey, who said anything about marriage? Lucas might truly love you, but I don't think he's there yet. He's not Lex."

"Well, yeah, but eventually… you should see the look in his eyes when he told me…" Chloe stopped. "I just don't want to miss up on anything. I don't want to commit to him and then discover something else I want and hurt him."

"So you don't love him?" Lana asked, already feeling sorry for Lex's younger brother. She thought it would be so perfect. Her marriage to Lex. Her friendship with Tess. Chloe being her future sister-in-law…

"I do love him, but how can I be sure what I will want in ten years from now?" Chloe asked, desperate for some advice.

Lana sighed and then started, "Chloe, I don't think it's about the certainty. You can't just fall in love and be sure it will always be a fairy tale. What matters are you feelings. Right now. If you truly love Lucas now, then go with it, don't try not to hurt him, because if you break up with him, you will be both hurting. Love is about risk. If someday you decide to marry him, it won't be easy. It will never be. Marriage is about trust, friendship, commitment and… and building something together. It's so easy to tear it all down that it is terrifying, but I think… you should take that chance. Risk it. It's what love is, right? It's about risk."

Chloe was looking at her friend in something that resembled awe.

"What did I say?" Lana asked, pretty surprised. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Where did you get so smart?" Chloe just asked.

"I guess I got it from Lex."

"Benefits of being with older guy I see."

"He's not _that_ old. It's just eight years."

"I know. You two are perfect together, you complete each other. Don't ever let him go. Don't even dare to think about Clark ever again," Chloe advised.

"I don't. Clark is a mistake I made in the past."

* * *

That afternoon Lana met Tess and, as it turned out, Lionel gave her a chance to proof herself in the LuthorCorp. First she would start with small things, but then, if she proved to be a good employee, she would be able to do more.

Lana was sure Tess would be great at her job and couldn't be happier for her.

Her life seemed to finally get back together. There was still the case of Lex being mysteriously healed, but she knew they might never know the whole truth. And she would not let it cloud their life together.

* * *

"…to my beautiful fiancé," Lex finished his toast.

They were having an engagement party with their families and friends. There was no Oliver and Tess was actually happier than ever. Chloe would be there for Lana anyway, but she came with Lucas.

Lana only hoped things stayed like that till her wedding with Lex. She had enough of conflicts and grudges. And then she would move to Metropolis wither husband and start at Met U. There would be just the two of them.

When the dinner was over and the party started, Lex asked Lana to dance.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Never better," she answered.

They were just swaying in tight embrace to the rhythm of music.

Then she noticed something.

"Clark?" she asked.

"What did you just say?" she heard Lex's question.

"I mean, I just saw Clark."

"If that bastard wants to destroy our…" Lex let go off Lana and turned in the direction when she saw Clark.

"He's gone," Lana said. "Maybe I just thought it was him."

"Let's hope so, but then I'm bothered why would you," Lex teased her.

"Where's Tess? She was here a moment before…"

"Let's stop worrying about other people, shall we?" Lex suggested. "There's no Chloe and Lucas, no Tess, no Clark. Just us."

"I'd like that."

"Good, so stop. If Chloe and Lucas are meant to be together, they'll find their way," Lex finished. He knew that was what Lana was worried about the most.

* * *

"I can't believe it! I just… can't believe it!" Lana was standing in the middle of the room in her wedding dress, looking at them completely bewildered.

"Lana, I can… I can explain…" Clark started, but was silenced by Tess's gesture.

"Lana… it's ok… I mean… we… we kind of… we've been seeing each other since your engagement party," she finally explained.

"WHAT?!"

It was the most important day in Lana's life. She would have to go down the aisle in half hour and yet, she'd just walked into Clark and Tess in heated making up session. What more, she'd managed to catch words like "alien", "Krypton" and "superpowers".

It all came together in that one moment. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid. It'd been always there, right in front of her, and she'd failed with connecting the dots.

Chloe knew. Lana could feel it. But Chloe was a loyal friend, so that is why she didn't tell her. And Lana would really be surprised if the blond hadn't figured it out by now, after all, she had the reporter in her blood.

Lana closed her eyes, took a deep breath, forced herself to be calm.

"Ok, from the beginning…" she started and opened her eyes, "Clark, you are an alien from a planet called… how was it again? Kryptan?"

"Krypton," Clark corrected her, looking down.

"Right…" It still seemed like a very bad movie for Lana. "So all those times you were there to save me… you just had superpowers. And then you gave me that dagger to…" she stopped. The memories of what she'd been willing to do to save the planet were still painful. "So you must be the one who saved Lex."

"Yes," he confirmed.

"But why did you tell me to kill him? Why?! If there was a way to save him…"

"I didn't know back there that it was."

"So I almost killed the love of my live because you failed in doing a good research?!" Lana burst.

"What's happening?" Chloe stuck her head into the room. "Oh… Lana... Clark…"

"Don't tell me you knew about them together, too!" Lana snapped at Chloe.

The blond walked inside and closed the door behind her, so no one else heard them.

"Lana, please, calm down. I didn't tell you Clark's secret, because it wasn't mine to tell. If people know… they'd be in grave danger."

"I realize that and I don't hold it against you," Lana said. She did understand and she'd had the chance to hear the whole story from Clark, only she'd refused back there. It still hurt that he didn't trust her enough to tell her earlier, he'd waited till there was no other way to get her back. "It's... it's just… ok, the alien thing, too much to handle on somebody's wedding day, especially when you're the fucking bride! And the romance thing… Tess, I thought we were friends!"

"We are, but I was scared…" Tess admitted. "Clark wanted to destroy your engagement party. I tried to stop him… and… I don't know how it happened. He was hurt. I was lonely. We just…"

"Wow!" Chloe interrupted. "Too much information!"

Clark and Lex's sister… Lana still couldn't comprehend it.

"Are you… in love?" Lana asked, glancing at the clock. She couldn't be late for her own wedding. That would hurt Lex so much. He would think she had second thoughts.

"Yes," Tess confirmed to her astonishment. "We are."

"I love her with my life, Lana, I'm sorry," Clark confirmed. "You were right. We were never meant to be."

"Don't apologize, I'm actually happy that you got over me. Believe me, it wasn't pleasure knowing you were suffering because of me, but… Lex's sister? I now know your secret, Clark, and I know it's not mine to tell, but… Lex deserves to know what saved him, what happened to him. He must know how Zod disappeared, otherwise it'll be troubling him forever. I know you don't trust him, but I can assure you, he will not tell anyone and he will not hurt you, especially when his sister is in love with you."

"Actually…" Tess spoke, "I think Lex will be the one who'll have a problem with me and Clark."

"No, he will not. He knows Clark is a good person. And now that Clark is honest with… you," it still hurt a little that Clark trusted Tess so fast, but love, after all, was blind. "He will be happy for you. He wants to still be your friend, Clark, I know it. I was the one to tell him that friendship was dead, but… I didn't know the whole truth."

"Well, I keep telling Clark that if he wants to be a part of Luthor family he will have to honest with them all eventually," Tess agreed with Lana. "He asked me to… can I tell?"

"Yes."

"His blood… his skin is impenetrable, but the green meteor rock…"

"Kryptonite," Clark corrected.

"Kryptonite," Tess repeated, "can hurt him, even kill. Clark's blood can save millions of people and cure a lot of deadly diseases, but in the wrong hands…"

"They'll turn him into a lab rat," Chloe finished, her eyes widely opened.

"That is why you're afraid to trust Lex and Lionel?" Lana made sure. "They're not that bad."

"But they're not so innocent either."

"Oh please…"

There was knocking on the door.

"Hey, guys, are you in there?!" Lucas opened it and peaked inside. "Have you seen… oh, Lana, good… do you want me to tell Lex you changed your mind?" he teased her.

"Idiot!" Chloe smacked him in the head. "She didn't! She'll be right there!"

"I love you, too, honey," Lucas said to Chloe and she smiled so mushily at him that Lana wanted to burst out laughing. She had a hunch that their relationship would survive after all. "Hey! What the hell are you doing here?!" Lucas wanted to jump to Clark, but Tess covered him. "Tess?" Lucas raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"We need a family meeting," Tess sighed. "Lucas, just… let's get through with the wedding and then, we Luthors, will have to sneak out at some point. We need to talk. Seriously."

"No!" Lana disagreed. "No sneaking out until after the first dance! This is _my _day and you will _not _ruin it with secrets unraveling!"

"I'm with her," Chloe pointed Lana. "Now, let's go!"

"But…" Lucas started.

"You'll find out in your own time."

"You promise you'll tell them everything?" Lana asked Clark once again when she was by the door.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Good."

"Now, now…" Chloe nudged her gently. "We need to go get your veil and then get you married to Lex!"

* * *

"Did you expect your life to get that crazy?" Lana asked Lex sometime later when they were lying on a private beach, enjoying their honeymoon.

"That my wife's old boyfriend is a alien and now he's in love with my little sister? Oh, did I mention my used-to-be-promiscuous brother wanting to settle down? And give up all the fun he'd been having in night clubs for a intrepid reporter with sharp tongue? Nope. None of it. Oh, did I forget that my sister got her own classified project in LuthorCorp to produce a cure while using her superpowered boyfriend's blood?"

Lana laughed deliciously.

"I'm happy about it all," Lex admitted.

"Really?" She cocked her head to look at him as she was lying in his arms.

"Yeah. I know what happened to me. I don't have a reason to search for the truth in those alien artifacts and ships anymore… therefore I know I will be safe. And that my wife will be safe. I'm happy that our children wouldn't have to live in a world when they can get sick and die. I'm happy we have a superhero in the family, someone who will protect us."

"And I'm happy because of only one thing," Lana teased Lex.

"What's that?"

"You."

They kissed. Forgetting the whole world. Knowing that, when they would be back in Metropolis, they would start their own life. Away from aliens. Away from secrets. Away from other people's problems. They had each other and friends they could trust. People that could call family as they were sure both Chloe and Clark would marry into it thought Lucas and Chloe.

While coming to Smallville Lex hadn't thought he could gain _that _much.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**A/N **Ok, maybe it's kind of unexpected, but I'm really burnt out when it comes to this fic. I still write others, but they're AU, so it's much better. Here I had to follow the canon and supernatural in Smallville and it drained me, because I've done that already way too much.

I hope you're not disappointed and that you liked it nevertheless.

I was actually planning on killing Lillian and making Lionel marry Martha, but then I thought I wouldn't even know how to get them all there and that would take too much chapters. And – with Clark's blood and him marrying Tess - that would be just too twisted.

So, let poor Martha Kent become the senator and marry Perry White.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


End file.
